LIFE
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Apa kalian pernah mengalaminya? saat tak satupun pilihan bisa dipilih. namun terkadang jawaban datang tanpa pernah diduga bagaimana caranya. CH 6 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Hyaa.. Amaya kembali lagi dengan fic baru* moga ada yang baca*.**

 **Kali ini mungkin agak dark-dark ya.. saya lagi dark soalnya XD**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yusei Matsui**

 **Life by: Amaya Kuruta**

 **Seperti biasa Typo bertebaran, OOC, ANGST! Civil war arc, dll.**

 **selamat menikmati ^^/**

" Karma-kun, aku serius dengan ucapanku!" Teriak Nagisa. Karma melihatnya dengan wajah penuh amarah. Perlahan Karma mengangkat tubuh Nagisa.

" Ternyata perbedaan kekuatan diantara mereka memang sangat besar!" Gumam Chiba. Isogai dan Maehara segera maju dan mencoba menahan gerakan Karma.

" Guh, Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian buktikan?" Isogai mencoba melerai. Maehara hanya bergumam tentang betapa kuatnya Karma. Sedang Nagisa sendiri berhasil ditahan oleh Sugino.

" Hm? Anak SMP berkelahi? Semangat yang sangat bagus sekali! Tapi sayangnya kalian tak akan mendapatkan apapun dari itu!" sebuah suara membuyarkan ketegangan mereka. Para murid menoleh dan menatap sosok kuning itu facepalm.

 _" Dan kau ada disini disaat kedua orang itu ribut karena kau!"_ Pikir para murid. Kemudian mereka bisa melihat Koro sensei mengangkat dua tabung berisi peluru dan cairan berwarna merah dan biru.

" Kita akan menentukan apakah kalian akan menyelamatkan sensei atau justru membunuh sensei lewat ini! karena kita adalah pembunuh!" Ujar Koro sensei semangat. Para murid menatap tabung-tabung itu.

" Kalian boleh memilih tabung biru jika kalian ingin menyelamatkan sensei. Dan kalian bisa mengambil tabung merah jika ingin membunuh sensei. Dan karena ini sudah waktunya pulang, kita akan melakukannya besok. Sensei akan mengizinkan kelas kita kosong untuk hal ini. bagaimana?" Tawar Koro sensei. Para murid mulai berjalan dan mengambil tabung itu. kemudian mereka segera menuju ke gedung kelas untuk mengambil tas mereka. Besok. Pertarungan itu akan ditentukan besok!

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa memasuki rumahnya yang kosong. Sepertinya ibunya belum pulang.

" Tadaima.." Ucap Nagisa lirih. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan melewati ruang makan. Ia menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia masih ingat wajah Karma yang penuh amarah itu. dia bukan tak pernah melihatnya. Hanya saja, biasanya ia melihat wajah itu saat Karma memutuskan untuk menghajar orang-orang yang mencari perkara dengannya. Nagisa tak pernah menyangka ia akan berhadapan dengan wajah itu. dan wajah itu ditujukan kepadanya.

 _" Karma-kun…"_ Nagisa menghela nafas.

" aku harus membuatnya mendengarku. Setidaknya untuk masalah ini saja." Tekadnya.

" Tadaima, Nagisa?" Nagisa mendengar suara ibunya. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun untuk menyambut ibunya.

" Okaeri, Kaa-san." Nagisa tersenyum.

" Hhh.. syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Tapi kenapa kau masih mengenakan seragammu? Dan kau belum melepas ikat rambutmu itu." Oceh sang ibu. Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

" Gomen. Aku juga baru saja datang, Kaa-san. Aku akan segera mengganti pakaianku." Pamit Nagisa.

" Um. Kemudian turunlah. Kita akan makan malam bersama." Ujar sang ibu. Nagisa mengangguk dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah mencuci mukanya, ia turun untuk makan malam bersama ibunya. Sang ibu mulai menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi seharian itu.

" Nah, Nagisa-chan. Teman kaa-san tadi memberitahu foto anaknya. Dia tampan sekali! Bagaimana menurutmu jika Kaa-san mengaturkan kencan buta dengannya?" Tawar sang ibu. Nagisa tau. Jika sudah seperti ini, Nagisa hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Kaa-san, aku masih kelas 3 SMP dan kau mencoba menjodohkanku?" Tanya Nagisa sambil tertawa kecil.

" Hmm? kenapa tidak? dia pasti akan tertarik dengan kecantikanmu, Nagisa-chan.."

" Tapi..-"

" Dia anak yang tampan dan pintar! Dia pasti akan bisa membahagiakanmu."

" Kaa-san aku..-"

" Kalian akan bisa memiliki masa depan yang cerah jika kalian bersama."

" Kaa-san, aku tidak mau." Akhirnya Nagisa melakukannya. Melontarkan kalimat tabu dirumah itu. kalimat berisi penolakan benar-benar kalimat yang tabu dirumah itu.

" Nagisa-chan, kau benar-benar menolak Kaa-san?" Tanya Hiromi.

 _" Gawat.. Kaa-san akan..-"_

" GREB."

" Kau harus tau bagaimana bersikap dengan baik kepada kaa-sanmu, Nagisa-chan. Mungkin kau kesal dengan harimu di kelas E yang tak berguna itu. Kaa-san harus mendinginkan kepalamu dulu." Ujar Ibunya sambil menggeret Nagisa. Mendinginkan kepala?

" Nah masuk." Hiromi Shiota melmpar tubuh Nagisa kedalam ruangan itu. Nagisa melihat sekeliling. Kamar mandi?

" Kaa-san apa yang-"

" BYUR."

" Kaa-san apa-"

" BYUR."

" GAH!"

" BYUR."

" Nagisa-chan, kaa-san hanya memikirkan masa depanmu. Dalam kehidupan kaa-san, penuh dengan rencana kesuksesan untukmu. Bahkan Kaa-san tak punya waktu untuk santai demi masa depanmu, Nagisa-chan." Hiromi mencengkram puncak kepala Nagisa dan mendorong kepala Nagisa kedalam bak. Kemudian menariknya lagi. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia mengangkat kepala Nagisa dan melepaskannya karena mendengar suara dering telpon.

" Kau mengerti?" Tanyanya. Nagisa hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Kepalanya terasa pening. Hiromi mengusap kepala anaknya dan meninggalkan Nagisa. Nagisa menempelkan punggungnya disisi bak dan terduduk disana.

" Kar..ma..kun.." panggilnya lirih. Andai ia tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Karma, mungkin dia akan menghubungi Karma sekarang.

SREK

" Nagisa-kun." Nagisa menoleh kearah jendela kamar mandinya. Sesuatu berwarna kuning samar-samar terlihat. Kemudian Nagisa tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah tentakel.

" Koro.. sensei.." Ucapnya. Tentakel itu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Kemudian entah bagaimana, Nagisa sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Terbaring diatas kasur miliknya.

" Nagisa-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Sensei, kenapa sensei bisa ada disini?" Nagisa sudah mulai bisa berbicara lancar. Namun masih sangat lirih. Koro sensei meletakkan tentakelnya diatas kepala Nagisa dan mengusapnya lembut.

" Sensei hanya kebetulan saja melewati rumahmu saat sensei mendengar teriakanmu."

" souk a." Nagisa memejamkan matanya.

" Maafkan sensei karena tidak datang tepat waktu. Sensei hanya bisa mengalihkan ibumu dengan telfon." Nagisa tersenyum lagi.

" Mm.. tidak apa, sensei.." Jawabnya. Koro sensei kemudian menyelimuti Nagisa dan mencoba mengeringkan rambut Nagisa.

" Kau bisa sakit jika tidur dengan rambut basah." Koro sensei berkata lembut.

" Sensei.." Koro sensei menatap manik biru yang meredup itu.

" Jangan beritahu siapapun.." Ucap Nagisa. Koro sensei terdiam.

" Tidak. tapi jika keadaannya mendesak, sensei terpaksa membongkarnya, Nagisa-kun. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatanmu. Kau tidak bisa membunuh sensei jika kau sendiri terancam bahaya, Nagisa-kun~" Nagisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian mengangguk setuju.

" saa.. tidurlah." Ucap Koro sensei. Nagisa memejamkan matanya.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa berjalan gontai melewati gedung utama. Hari itu Nagisa berangkat dengan pikiran kusut. Yang pertama tentu saja tentang permasalahannya dengan Karma. Yang kedua, ibunya bahkan sudah membicarakan masalah perjodohan gila itu sejak tadi pagi. Dan Nagisa hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar. Bisa gawat kan kalau ia harus mengalami nasib yang sama dengan yang terjadi tadi malam? Ia jelas tak mau berangkat kesekolah dengan rambut dan seragam basah.

" Hhh.." Nagisa menghela nafas. Ia merasa jenuh.

" Pasti kau sangat ingin berteriak sekarang." Nagisa mengangguk. Itu hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan.

" Kau bisa melakukannya kan kalau kau mau?" Nagisa menggeleng.

" Aku tidak bisa sejujur itu dengan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya.. yah, tidak bisa mengungkapkannya kurasa."

" Hmm.. ja, kalau begitu kau hanya tinggal melenyapkannya saja."

" Melenyapkannya?"

" Um. Seperti kau membuang nyawamu sendiri? Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu jika kau mau." Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh dan melebarkan matanya. Nagisa dengan cepat melompat kesebelah kiri.

" JLEB."

" UGH!" Nagisa memegang lengan kanannya.

" Haah~ meleset. Reflekmu bagus juga ya, Nagisa." Nagisa hanya bisa menatap pria berambut hitam didepannya heran. Siapa pula orang ini?

" Lupa padaku? Hmm~ dilupakan itu menyakitkan loh, Nagisa.." Orang itu tersenyum sembari memegang sisi wajahnya dan perlahan menarik kulitnya. Tunggu!

" Shi-Shinigami?" wajah menakutkan itu hadir tepat didepan Nagisa.

" Yo! Hisashiburi!" Nagisa menatap orang didepannya tajam.

" Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Nagisa sengit.

" Wow..wow.. kau tak perlu seketus itu jika menyambutku, Nagisa. ah, kau bertanya apa mauku ya? Hmm.. sebenarnya aku tertarik untuk menyusup masuk ke gedung sekolah itu. hanya saja, gurita itu pasti langsung tau kalau aku bukan anggota kelas kalian. Yah, dia bukan anak polos seperti kalian yang mudah terpengaruh." Shinigami itu mengambil setangkai mawar dari dalam mantelnya. Nagisa masih menatap sosok didepannya tidak mengerti.

" Belum mengerti? Baiklah, untuk jelasnya.. aku jelas membutuhkan wajahmu, Nagisa Shiota. Aku kemari untuk mengambil wajahmu." Mata Nagisa melebar. Mengambil wajahnya?

" Kalau aku menolak?" Jawaban yang aneh. Nagisa hanya ingin tau penawaran macam apa yang akan diberikan.

" Hmm.. kau ingin menolakku? Ja, kalau begitu aku tinggal mengambil salah satu dari temanmu." Jawab shinigami itu enteng.

" TIDAK!" Nagisa menatap tajam.

" Hmm.. ah sou! Kudengar kelasmu akan mengadakan pertarungan untuk menentukan nasib gurita itu bukan? Bagaimana kalau kubuat ini sebagai kontes?" sang shinigami mengangkat telunjuknya.

" Kontes?"

" Um. Akan kuberitahu sesuatu. Gurita itu sebenarnya tidak perlu mati. Dia bisa saja selamat tanpa harus meledakkan bumi. Dan itu semua berkat penelitian seorang kenalanku." Shinigami mengambil dua buah botol dari tas yang dibawanya.

" Lihat? Ini antidotenya! Kalau dia meminum ini, dia pasti akan selamat."

" Bagaimana aku bisa percaya denganmu? Bisa jadi itu adalah racun yang justru akan membunuh sensei."

" Nagisa, senseimu itu tahan terhadap racun bukan?" Nagisa terdiam. Orang ini benar.

" Tapi tentu saja ini tidak gratis, Nagisa.." Nagisa terdiam. Ia butuh obat itu untuk menyelamatkan senseinya.

" katakan."

" Hmm.. kau harus memenangkan pertarungannya untuk bisa memberikan obat itu bukan? Nah. Kuberi obat ini sekarang." Shinigami melempar botol itu. Nagisa menangkapnya. Kemudian ia mengernyit nyeri. Lengan kanan kemejanya masih dihinggapi oleh bilah pisau kecil.

" Dan apa yang kau minta?" Tanya Nagisa.

" anak pintar. Tentu saja aku meminta wajahmu." Nagisa terdiam.

" ow.. jangan berfikir untuk kalah dalam pertarungan nanti, Nagisa. karena jika kau kalah, maka aku akan mengambil wajah temanmu. Siapa namanya? Akabane?"

" JANGAN SENTUH SIAPAPUN DARI KELAS E!" Teriak Nagisa. shinigami itu tertawa.

" Nah. Kalau begitu kau setuju dengan penawaranku bukan?"

" Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu." Gumam Nagisa.

" Oh kau akan." Shinigami itu mengambil tab miliknya dan mengetuk layarnya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia mengarahkan layarnya kearah Nagisa.

" Kaa..san?"

" Um! Lihat, dia memakai kalung yang cantik bukan? Aku yang memberikannya pagi tadi sebelum menemuimu."

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" Tenang saja.. aku tidak akan melakukan apapun jika kau menjadi anak baik dan menurutiku. Kalung itu hanya kutempeli bom kecil yang akan meledak jika aku menekan remotenya." Jawab Shinigami. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingin meneriaki shinigami itu.

" Nah, Nagisa.." Shinigami itu berjalan mendekati Nagisa. Nagisa memundurkan langkahnya hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok.

" Kau akan menang, dan kau bisa menyelamatkan nyawa ibumu, senseimu, bahkan teman-temanmu. Kau memang suka mengorbankan diri seperti ini kan? dan kalau kau kalah, terpaksa aku akan mengambil wajah teman merahmu itu. Akan kutunggu berita selanjutnya. Aku akan datang padamu satu minggu lagi, Nagisa~ " Sang Shinigami berbisik ditelinga Nagisa. Nagisa hanya bisa terdiam. Kemudian sosok itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Nagisa terduduk disana.

" Apa.. yang harus kulakukan?" Gumamnya..

" Nagisa.." Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati tiga sosok yang amat ia kenal.

" Kalian?"

" Nagisa.. apa.. yang akan kau pilih?" sang rambut hitam itu menatap Nagisa. mencari kepastian dimata biru Nagisa.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

" Nagisa.. apa yang akan kau pilih?" Nagisa mengernyit. Apa mereka mendengarnya?

" Isogai, aku.."

" Katakan.. apa yang makhluk itu minta darimu?" Kali ini Maehara bertanya. Nagisa terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kau mendengarnya, Maehara. Kurasa kau tak perlu bertanya." Jawab Nagisa lirih.

" Nagisa.. kau harus menceritakan semuanya pada Koro sensei." Usul Sugino. Nagisa langsung menggeleng.

" Tidak, sugino. Itu akan sangat berbahaya. Nyawa ibuku ada ditangannya sekarang." Jawab Nagisa.

" Kau tidak bisa menyerahkan dirimu, Nagisa." Isogai membungkuk dan meraih lengan kanan Nagisa.

" Ugh.."

" akan kucabut pisau ini. akan sedikit sakit. Jadi, tahanlah." Nagisa hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Isogai mencabut pisau kecil itu dan darah segera menyembur dari luka itu. sugino memucat.

" Nagisa, kurasa kau harus kerumah sakit."

" Um. Sugino benar. Biar kuantar..-"

" tidak, Maehara.. aku harus kesekolah!" Jawab Nagisa tegas.

" Tapi lukamu.." Isogai mencoba membujuk Nagisa.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin darahnya akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Setidaknya, aku akan kerumah sakit setelah permasalahan kita selesai." Jawab Nagisa. Isogai tau pasti luka semacam itu tak akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

" Kalau begitu izinkan kami mengobatinya sebisa kami sekarang." Isogai meletakkan tas tangannya dan membuka kemeja Nagisa. kemudian ia mengambil handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya dan mengikatnya dilengan Nagisa.

" Setidaknya dengan ini darah yang mengalir akan terhenti." Jawab Isogai. Nagisa kembali memakai kemejanya dan tersenyum.

" Terimakasih, Isogai." Isogai melepas jas sekolahnya dan mengulurkannya.

" Kau harus memakainya. Lengan kemejamu sudah berlumuran darah." Nagisa mengangguk dan meraihnya.

" Maafkan kami, Nagisa.. kami tidak bisa membantumu." Ucap Sugino. Nagisa menggeleng.

" Justru aku bersykur kalian tidak segera keluar tadi. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kalian ikut keluar."

" Um. Isogai juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Itu justru akan membuatmu berada dalam bahaya yang lebih parah lagi." Ujar Maehara.

" Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Isogai. Nagisa terdiam. Rencana? Apa ia masih membutuhkan rencana?

" Yang jelas aku harus memenangkan perdebatan ini."

" kau berniat menyerahkan diri?" Tanya Maehara. Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk.

" Kau gila!"

" Lebih baik begitu!" Nagisa memotong. " aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan! Jika aku kalah, dia akan membunuh Karma-kun. Juga.. ibuku dan kalian jelas dalam masalah besar!" Jawab Nagisa.

" Nagisa.."

" dan jika aku menang, aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawa ibuku dan kalian." Nagisa berusaha berdiri. Maehara dan Sugino segera membantu.

" Jadi, jangan katakan apapun sampai aku menang, atau aku kalah. Kalian mengerti?" Pinta Nagisa. Ketiga pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap teman birunya ragu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa terengah. Ia menatap Karma sengit. Setelah pertempuran antara tim merah dan tim biru, kini hanya ada pertempuran antara Nagisa dan Karma. Nagisa sudah berhasil membuang senjata Karma. Begitu juga Karma yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan senjata. Dan sekarang ia mendapat pukulan bertubi dari Karma. Ia mehat Karma mendekat dan mengangkat kakinya. Kemudian ia bisa merasa sakit disekitar tengkuknya. Samar ia mendegar koment Terasaka tentang tendangan yang digunakan Karma.

 _" Tidak. aku tidak boleh kalah darinya. Aku rus menang. Jika tidak.."_ Nagisa berbalik tepat saat Karma akan menghunuskan pisau bertinta merahnya kearah Nagisa.

CLAP

Karma mundur beberapa langkah.

" Ia menggigit lidahnya agar tidak pingsan!" Nagisa bisa mendengar komentar Koro sensei. Nagisa mengambil pisau disisi kirinya.

 _" aku harus membuatmu 'Kalah', Karma-kun! Aku harus menyelamatkanmu. Menyelamatkan kalian."_ Nagisa mengarahkan pisaunya. Karma sudah bersiap untuk menghindari pisau itu saat Nagisa melempar pisaunya dan mengunci pergerakan Karma. Ia menekan pembuluh darah Karma dilehernya.

" Akan kubuat kau mendengarkanku, Karma-kun!" Teriak Nagisa. Karma sendiri sudah mulai kesulitan bernafas. Ia meraih apapun untuk mengalihkan rasa sulit bernafasnya saat tangannya meraih sebilah pisau karet dengan tinta merah. Pisaunya! Karma berusaha mengarahkan pisau itu. ia berusaha menusuk punggung mungil Nagisa dengan pisau itu.

 _" Berkelahi? Kurasa aku tidak akan melakukannya karena aku tidak seberani dirimu, Karma-kun. Tapi jika menyangkut nyawa, mungkin akan kulakukan."_ Suara Nagisa terngiang. Karma melirik surai biru yang sudah tak terbentuk itu. kedua karetnya sudah terlepas dari lembutnya surai biru. Karma tersenyum kecil dan membuang pisaunya. Ia menepuk punggung Nagisa pelan.

" Give. Nagisa.. aku kalah, kau yang menang." Ucap Karma. Nagisa belum menyadari hal itu sampai ia mendengar teriakan Karasuma sensei yang mengumumkan bahwa tim biru yang ingin menyelamatkan Koro senseilah pemenangnya. Nagisa menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah Karma.

" Aku.. menang?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum geli.

" Jangan menatapku dengan wajah seperti itu." Ujar Karma. Nagisa hanya diam. Ia menang. Itu artinya ia sudah menyelamatkan mereka semua bukan? Nagisa tersenyum lega. Lega karena ia berhasil menyelamatkan semuanya. Ia melihat Karma bangkit.

" Nah, kenapa kita tidak menghilangkan panggilan yang kaku ini, Nagisa?" Karma mengulurkan tangannya. Nagisa menatap tangan Karma dan tersenyum.

" um, Karma." Nagisa menyambut tangan Karma dan berdiri. Ia merasa kepalanya pusing.

" Hmm? kau baik-baik saja? Apa tendanganku tadi membuat kepalamu sakit?' tanya Karma setengah meledek. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" tidak aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Nagisa sambil menoleh kearah Sugino, Isogai dan Maehara yang menatapnya cemas. Nagisa tersenyum. Kemudian ia melihat ketiga temannya itu menghampiri Nagisa. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

" Kalian mau memberi selamat atas kemenangan Nagisa?" Tanya Karma.

" emm.. ya. Kurasa." Jawab Isogai.

" Kurasa itu bukan wajah yang tepat, Isogai~" Ujar Karma. Kemudian Koro sensei sudah berdiri didepan mereka.

" fufufufu tidak kusangka kau akan kalah, Karma-kun.." Ujar Koro sensei. Karma menatap senseinya kesal.

" Nagisa, izinkan aku untuk membunuhnya sekali ini saja." Izin Karma. Nagisa tertawa. Tapi tawa itu sudah terdengar aneh.

" Nagisa-kun, daijobu? Kau butuh perawatan khusus?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa menggeleng.

" tidak apa-apa, sensei. Ah sou.. aku punya hadiah untukmu, sensei." Nagisa memberikan dua botol berisi cairan keemasan. Koro sensei menatap botol itu heran.

" Apa ini?" Tanyanya. Kemudian ia membuka botol itu dan mengambil sample cairan itu dengan tentakelnya.

" Ini seperti obat yang dibuat Okuda-san." Nagisa meraih lengan kanannya.

" Itu.. penawar." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menatap Nagisa bingung. Sikap tubuh Nagisa aneh. kemudian ia melihat Maehara memegang pundak Nagisa.

" Kau harus pergi sekarang, Nagisa." Bisik Maehara. Nagisa tersenyum. Karma mengernyit. Bisikan Maehara masih bisa ia tangkap.

" Kau mau kemana, Nagisa?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menoleh. Ia menatap Karma dalam.

" Karma.. kau orang yang kuat bukan?"

" Huh?"

" Kau jelas bisa melindungi mereka bukan?" Karma semakin mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapan Nagisa. kemudian ia menyadarinya. Nafas Nagisa yang nampak berat.

" Nagisa.. apa.."

" Nagisa-kun?" Koro sensei ikut memperhatikan Nagisa.

" Gomennasai.." kemudian tubuh mungil itu kehilangan kekuatannya. Terjatuh tepat kearah Karma. Karma dengan sigap menangkapnya.

" Nagisa! hei!" Karma menepuk pipi sang surai biru. Isogai dengan cepat membuka rompi Nagisa. dibantu Maehara. Karma tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya sampai ia menangkap sesuatu berwarna merah di punggung tangan Nagisa.

" Nagisa.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Teriak Karma. Isogai dan Maehara mengikuti arah pandang Karma dan terkejut.

" Isogai, bukankah kau sudah menghentikan pendarahannya tadi?" Tanya Maehara.

" Um. Tapi jika masih mengalir seperti ini.."

" DEMI TUHAN APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN?" Teriak Karma lebih keras. Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah mereka. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi kepanikan.

" Kami akan menceritakannya setelah Nagisa mendapat pertolongan, Karma. Kau keberatan?" Tanya Isogai. Karma terdiam. Ia masih menatap ketiganya sengit. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

" Bagus. Koro-sensei.." Sugino menoleh kearah sang guru.

" Kalian bawa Nagisa keruang guru. Sensei akan siapkan ruangannya." Kemudian gurita itu menghilang.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **-TBC**

 **Jika ada waktu, mohon beri saya ilmu di kotak review ^^**

 **jaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©Yuusei Matsui**

 **LIFE©Amaya Kuruta**

 **Mengandung ke-OOCan akut, drama sekali, perlu banyak bumbu dan yang pasti banyak ranjau Typonya !**

 **Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum menikmati (?)**

 **Itadakimasu!**

 **Chapter 2**

Karma melebarkan matanya saat Koro sensei menyingkirkan lengan Nagisa. Darah. Darah mengalir segar dari lengan kanannya. Nagisa sudah gila! Ia memilih untuk hadir kesekolah dibanding kerumah sakit untuk mengobati lukanya! Apa-apaan itu?

" Nah, Nakamura-san.. apa kau siap? Hayami-san?" Kedua murid itu mengangguk. Kemudian Koro sensei mengambil darah mereka dan menyalurkannya pada Nagisa. setelah beberapa detik, Koro sensei melepas tentakelnya dari tubuh Nagisa dan kedua muridnya.

"Hmm.. sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal menutup luka Nagisa-kun." Ucap Koro sensei dan mulai bekerja. Para murid yang ada disana hanya menatap tubuh Nagisa dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Koro sensei mengusap dahinya.

"sukses. Sekarang Nagisa akan baik-baik saja." Ujar koro sensei. Keenam murid diruangan itu menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah.." Isogai berucap lirih. Koro sensei tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Isogai, Maehara dan Sugino.

"Nah sekarang, giliran kalian. Apa kalian mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Koro sensei. Karma yang tadinya bersandar didinding segera berdiri di depan ketiga temannya. Begitupula dengan Nakamura dan Hayami yang nampak bingung dan penasaran. Ketiga orang itu saling berpandangan.

"Ini tentu untuk kebaikan Nagisa-kun. Dia sampai terluka separah itu, pasti ada alasannya bukan?" ucapan koro sensei membuat ketiganya semakin jengah.

"Hhh.. baiklah.. tapi kurasa kami akan menceritakannya jika pembicaraan ini tidak sampai keluar. Maksudku.. teman-teman yang lain tidak perlu tau." Isogai memberi syarat. Semua kepala mengangguk setuju.

"Nagisa.. dia diserang tadi pagi saat ia berjalan ke sekolah." Karma mengernyitkan matanya mendengar kalimat Isogai.

"Diserang? Siapa yang menyerangnya?" Tanya Nakamura.

"Jangan-jangan.. murid gedung utama." Terka Karma. Maehara menggeleng.

"Kalau memang murid gedung utama yang menyerangnya, pasti Nagisa sudah bisa menghindarinya, Karma." Jawab Maehara. Karma terdiam. Benar juga.

"Jadi, siapa? Apa dia pembunuh bayaran yang sebenarnya mengincar Koro sensei?" Tanya Hayami.

"Kau bisa bilang seperti itu. sebenarnya kami bertiga belum tau apakah dia mengincara Koro sensei atau apa. Tujuannya sangat tidak jelas." Jawab Isogai.

"Jadi? Bisa kalian beritahu sensei siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Koro sensei. Isogai menghela nafas.

"Dia.. Shinigami." Jawab Isogai. Dia bisa melihat ketiga temannya melebarkan matanya.

"Shinigami.. yang pernah menjebak Bitch sensei?" Tanya Nakamura memastikan. Sugino mengangguk.

"Kami tidak tau bagaimana ceritanya Nagisa bisa diserang olehnya. Saat kami sampai ditempat, kami mendengar suara Nagisa yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Saat kami melihat lawan bicaranya, Isogai mengatakan bahwa kami harus bersembunyi. Karena kami tau pasti tubuh tak berwajah itu.. sama persis dengan milik Shinigami." Jelas Sugino.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menolongnya?" Tanya Karma dingin.

"Karma, saat kami tiba, Nagisa sudah terluka. Dan menurutku, akan lebih berbahaya untuknya jika kami muncul secara tiba-tiba. Shinigami berdiri dekat dengannya. Dan kami tak akan tau apa yang terjadi jika kami muncul didepan Shinigami. Salah-salah, kepala Nagisa bisa hilang sekarang." Bela terdiam. Menyadari betapa benarnya tindakan ketiga orang itu.

"Jadi, kalian tidak mendengar apa masalahnya?" Tanya Hayami. Isogai nampak menatap teman-temannya ragu. Apa ia harus menceritakan tentang pilihan Nagisa pada mereka?

 _"Jadi, jangan katakan apapun sampai aku menang, atau aku kalah. Kalian mengerti?"_

"Isogai-kun?" suara Koro sensei memecah lamunannya. Ya, ia harus mengatakannya! Isogai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap senseinya.

"Sensei.. Nagisa sudah memberi botol berisi antidote kepadamu, bukan?" Tanyanya. Koro sensei mengangguk.

"Botol itu, ia dapatkan dari Shinigami. Sebagai pertukaran, kurasa." lanjutnya.

"Pertukaran?" Tanya Nakamura. Maehara menggeleng.

"Bukan. Menurutku itu pemerasan, Isogai. Shinigami tau tentang perpecahan yang terjadi di kelas 3-E. dan dia memanfaatkan hal ini. yang kami tau, saat kami sampai disana, kami mendengar Shinigami menyebut-nyebut bahwa ia ingin mengambil wajah Nagisa." ujar Maehara.

"Tu-tunggu! jika ia ingin mengambil wajah Nagisa, bukankah itu berarti.." Sugino mengangguk.

"Ia akan membunuh Nagisa." jawabnya. Ruangan itu senyap. Sampai Karma memukul dinding dibelakangnya geram.

"Karma-kun, tenanglah." Koro sensei mengusap kepala Karma.

"Sensei.. si bodoh itu menukarkan sebotol antidote dengan wajahnya. Dan kau bilang aku harus tenang? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh?! Okuda atau siapapun bisa membuat antidote itu jika memang ternyata antidote itu ampuh bukan?!" Ujar Karma marah.

"Karma! Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi! Kau fikir Nagisa sebodoh itu?" Suara Sugino meninggi.

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua bisakah tidak berkelahi? Kita membutuhkan solusi! Bukan pertengkaran lainnya!" lerai Isogai. Keduanya terdiam.

"Biar kulanjutkan. Saat itu Nagisa bertanya apa yang akan dia lakukan jika ia menolaknya.. dan Shinigami itu mulai menyinggung masalah perpecahan di kelas 3-E. dia.. memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk memojokkan Nagisa. dia mengancam Nagisa.." Isogai menggertakkan giginya. Maehara menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Isogai.

"Nagisa sudah menolaknya. Ia sudah hendak mengembalikan botol antidote itu. Tapi, menolak hal itu sama saja dengan membunuh ibunya. Entahlah, kami tidak tau apa yang ditunjukkan oleh shinigami itu pada Nagisa. yang pasti kami tau ibu Nagisa sedang berada dalam bahaya jika Nagisa menolak untuk memberikan wajahnya. Karena itulah Shinigami memainkan permainan liciknya."

"untuk memberikan obat itu, Nagisa harus memenangkan pertandingan melawan Karma. Tapi.. jika Nagisa menang, dia harus memberikan wajahnya sebagai imbalan dari obat itu. dan kita semua tidak akan tersentuh oleh Shinigami."

"Jika dia kalah?" Tanya Karma. Maehara menatap Karma beberapa saat.

"Jika dia kalah, shinigami akan mengambil wajahmu. Itulah ancamannya, Karma." Jawab Maehara. Karma terdiam. Dia? Jadi Nagisa sebenarnya bertarung untuk.. dia?

"Bodoh! Dia bisa saja mengalah padaku bukan? Jika aku menang, dia tetap bisa memberikan antidote itu kepada Koro sensei. Dan tentu saja kita semua akan melindunginya!" jawab Karma kesal.

"dan membuat ibunya terbunuh? Karma, Nagisa tak memiliki keuntungan apapun disini. Antidote itu hanya pengalih saja! Kalau Nagisa menang, dia akan mati. Kalau Nagisa kalah, kau akan mati. Dan Kalau Nagisa menolak antidote atau menolak melakukan transaksi ini, ibunya yang akan mati." Jelas Isogai. Karma mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin membantah! Tapi.. apa? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Otaknya berkali-kali meneriakinya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Isogai itu benar. Tapi… sebagian dari dirinya tetap tak terima Nagisa harus memilih pilihan yang sangat tak masuk akal itu. kemudian setelah beberapa kali menghela nafas dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya, Karma menatap wajah pucat Nagisa-yang sama sekali tidak tenang- dan menoleh kearah teman-teman dan gurunya.

"Sekarang.. apa?" Tanyanya pelan. Semua orang diruangan itu terdiam. Sekarang apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Tak ada yang tau langkah aman apa yang harus mereka ambil. Salah bergerak sedikit saja, aka nada satu nyawa yang melayang. Meskipun Karma lebih suka membuang nyawa ibu Nagisa, tapi ia tau bahwa sahabatnya itu tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Ugh.." suara lenguhan dari bibir Nagisa membuyarkan lamunan orang-orang disana. Semuanya menoleh dan melihat kearah Nagisa. Perlahan mata itu membuka dan menerbitkan manik biru milik Nagisa. matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan mencoba mengenali ruangan di jangkauan matanya itu.

"Nagisa.." Nagisa menoleh dan melihat raut wajah beberapa temannya yang menatapnya Khawatir. Kemudian matanya sampai pada manik pucat milik Karma. Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Dan tiba-tiba Nagisa bangkit sambil melebarkan matanya. Ia melihat lengannya yang kini bebas dari luka serta aliran darah. Kemudian ia menoleh horror kearah Isogai, Maehara dan Sugino.

"Apa.." Nagisa kehilangan kalimatnya.

"Nagisa-kun.." Koro sensei mengusap kepala Nagisa lembut. " Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya menyelamatkanku, aku sangat menghargainya. Tapi lain kali, kau harus mempertimbangkan semuanya. Kau hampir mati kehabisan darah loh." Ujar Koro sensei. Nagisa terdiam. Ya, harusnya ia sudah kehabisan darah. Nagisa tau. Ia tau bahwa pertolongan pertama dari Isogai pagi tadi tak mempan. Luka dilengannya tetap mengeluarkan darah. Ia merasakannya meskipun tak sampai melihat sendiri. Kepalanya sangat pening saat bertarung melawan Karma tadi.

"Nagisa-kun.." Nagisa menoleh dan melihat Karasuma sensei tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Karasuma sensei…"

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan tapi.. aku mengusulkan agar kau tidak tinggal dirumahmu sementara ini." ujar Karasuma sensei. Nagisa terdiam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, sensei.. itu hanya akan membuat semuanya bertambah rumit. Aku yakin shinigami pasti akan mengawasiku. Jika dia tau aku tidak tinggal di rumah, dia bisa membahayakan yang lainnya." Jawab Nagisa.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menjadi korban disini?" Suara dingin Karma membuat Nagisa menoleh kearahnya.

"Bukan begitu, Karma-kun.. aku yakin jika kau tau masalahnya kau akan.."

"Aku sudah tau, Nagisa." Jawab Karma. Nagisa tertegun.

"Aku sudah tau. Dan aku tau kau pasti akan mengatakan andai aku berada pada posisimu. Aku tak akan mengelak jika aku akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. TAPI.." Karma menghela nafas perlahan. Nagisa menatap teman merahnya itu.

"Bukan berarti aku akan menjalankan semuanya sendirian, Nagisa.." jawab Karma. Nagisa tertegun. Karma menatapnya tajam. Koro sensei mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan meraih semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Karma dan Nagisa. kemudian melesat keluar ruangan. Nagisa masih menunduk. Karma hanya menatap surai biru didepannya dalam diam. Kemudian Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku.. apa yang harus kulakukan, Karma.." ujarnya lirih. Karma terdiam lalu melangkah pelan. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk kepala Nagisa pelan.

"Aku.. aku tidak tau. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Nagisa." jawab Karma pelan. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah Nagisa sehingga ia bisa menyelam didalam manik biru milik Nagisa.

"Tapi kau harus tau bahwa.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghadapi ini sendirian, Nagisa." lanjut Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma dan mencari kepastian dimatanya. Kemudian ia menangis. Karma meraih kepala biru itu dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu." Bisik Karma. Koro sensei melihat pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan sendu. Dalam hati ia bertekad bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan Shinigami melakukan apapun yang menjadi tujuannya itu.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Ugh.. Karma, kau tidak perlu mengawasiku sampai dirumahku seperti ini bukan?" Tanya Nagisa saat melihat Karma berdiri dibelakangnya. Menunggu Nagisa untuk membuka pintu apartementnya. Dipunggungnya bertengger tas ransel berwarna hitam. Ia tersenyum.

"Oh, kau ingin bilang aku harus mengawasimu dari taman sebelah? Kau tega sekali, Nagisa~" ujar Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas lelah. Ia membuka pintunya dan menatap rak sepatu. Seperti dugaannya, sang ibu belum pulang.

"Kalau begitu masuklah." Nagisa mempersialhkan.

"Permisi~" Karma memasuki apartement milik Nagisa dan memandang sekitarnya.

 _"Tak banyak berubah.."_ Pikirnya.

"Karma, kau tak keberatan jika harus terus berada dikamarku kan?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula, jika ibumu tau aku menginap dirumahmu selama seminggu akan jadi masalah bukan?" Karma memakai sandal rumah yang baru saja disediakan oleh Nagisa. Nagisa hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju Kamarnya. Karma mengikuti tubuh mungil didepannya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat perdebatan yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _"Tidak Karma! Kau tak perlu menjagaku sampai dirumah. Aku yakin Shinigami tak akan menyentuhku dirumah. Lagipula kaa-san akan curiga!"_

 _"He? Kukira ibumu sudah menjadi sandera dari Shinigami. Jadi kenapa dia masih harus pulang ke tempatmu?"_

 _"Karma, yang kulihat adalah foto Kaasan tanpa ada tali yang mengikatnya atau selotip yang membungkam mulutnya. Jadi kufikir, Shinigami tidak menahannya." Jawab Nagisa. Karma terdiam sembari menatap surai biru itu tajam._

 _"Tidak. kita tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang selicik itu. jadi, kau mau atau tidak, aku akan tinggal dirumahmu sampai Shinigami itu tertangkap." Tegas Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas._

 _"Baiklah.. tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan bertindak bodoh. Cukup diam didalam ruanganku, bagaimana?" Tawar Nagisa. Karma tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

 _"Ok~."_

"Karma, tunggu disini.. aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Kau harus mandi sebelum ibuku datang." Ujar Nagisa. Karma hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelasnya dan berjalan menuju rak buku milik Nagisa. dia mengambil sebuah komik yang tersedia dan menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Dia mulai membaca sembari menunggu Nagisa selesai dengan air hangatnya. Lima menit kemudian, Nagisa membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Air panasnya sudah siap, Karma." Ujar Nagisa. Karma meletakkan komik ditangannya dan mengambil handuk yang sudah disediakan Nagisa.

"Nah, kau mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam selagi kau mandi. Malam ini pasta.. kau.. tak masalah bukan?" Tanya Nagisa ragu. Tidak, masakan Nagisa sebenarnya termasuk makanan yang sangat bisa dimakan. Rasanya tidak buruk. Tapi tetap saja jika dibandingkan dengan seorang Akabane Karma, masakannya masih berada di bawahnya. Karma melambaikan tangannya. Tanda bahwa ia sama sekali tak masalah dengan menu itu. Nagisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Ia segera meninggalkan koridor lantai dua dan turun menuju dapur.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Hmm.. masakanmu boleh juga, Nagisa." ucap Karma sambil menyuap pastanya. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Hentikan, Karma. Masakanmu jelas lebih enak dari ini." elak Nagisa. Karma tak menggubrisnya dan melanjutkan makanannya. Kemudian ia melihat Nagisa meletakkan sendoknya.

"Setelah ini akan kusiapkan futonnya. Kau bisa tidur dikasurku, Karma." Nagisa menawarkan. Karma menggeleng.

"Tidak baik membuat gadis kecil kehilangan istana kasurnya." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma datar.

"Ugh.. aku lupa kau bisa sangat menyebalkan." Gumam Nagisa. Karma tertawa kecil.

"Sebelum kau sibuk dengan futon dan yang lainnya, selesaikanlah makanmu. Kau sudah cukup memenuhi kualifikasi istri yang baik, Nagisa. jadi jangan khawatir. Nagisa memerah mendengar jawaban Karma. Jujur saja, ia sangat ingin melempar sisa pastanya kewajah yang tersenyum santai tanpa mengerti situasi dan kondisi itu. beberapa saat mereka asyik menlahap pasta buatan Nagisa. sampai akhirnya piring-piring itu kosong. Nagisa membereskan meja selagi mulutnya menyuruh Karma untuk segera enyah dari ruang makan. Ia tak ingin saat ibunya datang, Karma masih ada disana. Karma menyempatkan diri untuk menggoda Nagisa sebelum menghilang dari ruangan itu. setelah selesai membereskan dapur dan ruang makan serta menyimpan jatah pasta ibunya, Nagisa mengambil futon dari lemari diruang tengah dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Karma, bantu aku." Ucap Nagisa yang kesusahan membuka pintunya. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Nagisa segera melangkah masuk. Ia menggelar futonnya dan menyiapkan bantal dan guling untuk Karma.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita tidur. Kau akan tidur dima-" kalimatnya tak selesai saat melihat Karma segera merebahkan dirinya di futon yang baru disiapkan Nagisa.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau juga segera mengganti seragammu itu dan tidur, Nagisa." ujar Karma. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Akan kulakukan setelah aku mandi. Ingat.. apapun yang terjadi, jangan meninggalkan kamar ini." ujar Nagisa. Karma mengernyit.

"Termasuk jika Shinigami datang untuk mengambil wajahku atau wajahmu?" Tanyanya. Nagisa memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tau apa yang kumaksud, Karma." Ucapnya sembari meraih baju gantinya dan keluar menuju kamar mandi. Karma tersenyum dan kembali meraih komik yang tergeletak disampingnya. Satu buku selesai, dan ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan dari bawah sana.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat suara teriakan ibunya terdengar. Baiklah, apa lagi sekarang? Nagisa bergegas menuruni tangga dan menghampiri ibunya yang menatapnya tajam dari arah pintu masuk.

"Okaeri.. Kaa-san." Sapa Nagisa pelan. Ia tau bahwa ibunya tengah marah kepadanya. Tapi.. apa yang membuat ibunya marah? Kemudian matanya tertuju pada kalung yang digunakan ibunya. Matanya melebar.

"Kaa-san.. kalung itu.."

"Diam Nagisa! diam! Sekarang hanya kaa-san yang akan berbicara disini!" Potong ibunya. Nagisa menatap ibunya tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Nagisa.

"Kau.. kau tidak tau diri! Kau membuat kaa-san malu!apa yang kurang dari anak ini? lihat, dia tampan, Nagisa! kau menolaknya dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan!" Hiromi Shiota mulai menaikkan intonasi suaranya. Nagisa melihat foto didepannya dan melebarkan matanya. Itu adalah foto jelmaan Shinigami yang ia temui pagi tadi.

"Kau lihat, bahkan dia mengirimkan perhiasan-perhiasan ini untuk kaa-san.. lihat.." Hiromi memamerkan perhiasan di tangan, jari dan lehernya.

"Kaa-san.. perhiasan itu.. itu berbahaya.. kumohon, lepas perhiasan itu.." Nagisa mencoba meyakinkan ibunya. Namun Hiromi menatap Nagisa dingin.

"Nagisa.. kurasa kau memang harus mendapat pelajaran lebih banyak lagi. Kau menyuruh ibu mengembalikan ini semua agar ibu berhenti menjodohkanmu bukan?" Hiromi tersenyum. Tapi dimata Nagisa, itu adalah hal yang membahayakan.

"TIDAK AKAN, ANAK BODOH! Kau tidak tau bagaimana ibu berusaha memilihkan pria baik untukmu? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa bersyukur! Ikut aku!" Hiromi menarik kasar tangan Nagisa. Nagisa tertatih berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun Hiromi jauh lebih kuat dari Nagisa.

"Kau akan belajar, Nagisa.. kau akan belajar.. dengar, dia bahkan memberitahu kaa-san bagaimana cara mendidikmu.. akan kaa-san tunjukkan kepadamu." Hiromi menghempaskan Nagisa kedalam ruangan kecil yang kemudian Nagisa sadari adalah ruang baca ibunya. Hiromi mengambil sebuah tongkat dan memukul alat pemanas ruangan. Nagisa menatap Hiromi horror.

"Ka-Kaa-san.. itu berbahaya.." Ucap Nagisa. bibirnya bergetar.

"Kaa-san akan mengeluarkanmu jika kau sudah menyesali semua ucapanku. Dan Nagisa, hari minggu nanti, kau akan bertemu dengannya. Kalian berdua. Hanya berdua. Karena itu, jadilah anak yang baik." Hiromi menutup pintu ruangan kecil itu. Nagisa mendorong pintu didepannya. terkunci. Kemudian ia memukul pintu itu.

"Kaa-san, kumohon! Kau membuat alat pemanas ini bocor.. ini bisa membunuhku!" Teriak Nagisa. namun taka da jawaban. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Terkurung diruangan tertutup dengan alat pemanas yang bocor bukanlah keadaan yang menguntungkan. Gas yang dikeluarkan jelas berbahaya untuk paru-parunya.

 _"Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ Nagisa berusaha mencari cara untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. tapi ruangan tanpa jendela itu sama sekali tak memberi ide bagi Nagisa. lima menit berlalu dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Dadanya mulai sesak. Nagisa berjalan menjauh dari alat pemanas dan bersender didinding. Saat itulah ia teringat sesuatu. Ia memukul dinding dibelakangnya sekuat tenaga. Berharap Karma belum terlelap dan datang menyelamatkannya.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma berusaha mendengarkan pertengkaran anak dan ibu itu dengan seksama. Tak perlu mengetahui semua isi pembicaraan untuk membuatnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah diperdebatkan keduanya. Kemudian Karma bergegas mencari tempat sembunyi saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan tergesa kearah kamarnya. Ia melihat lemari pakaian Nagisa dan melompat kedalamnya. Kalau saja bukan karena permintaan Nagisa, ia pasti sudah keluar dan menggeret Nagisa dari ibunya. Ia bisa mendengar suara pintu berdebam dari ruangan disebelah kamar Nagisa. jadi Nagisa tidak dibawa ke kamarnya? Lima menit berlalu dan Karma masih berusaha mendengarkan. Ia tau apa yang terjadi. Nagisa belum memasuki kamarnya. Itu tandanya, Hiromi mungkin menyekapnya atau menghukum sahabatnya itu diruang sebelah. Ia membuka pintu lemari dan keluar dari sana. Saat itulah ia mendengar dengan samar suara ketukan dari dinding disebelahnya. Karma mengernyitkan matanya dan berjalan kearah jendela. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya dan melihat kekanan dan kekiri. Sepertinya taka da jendela yang bisa membantu Nagisa untuk kabur. Ia meraih ponselnya dan memencet beberapa nomer.

"Moshi-moshi, sensei?"

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Koro sensei hanya butuh waktu 3 detik untuk sampai kerumah Nagisa. tepatnya kekamar Nagisa.

"Ah, Karma-kun.. dimana Nagisa?" Tanyanya.

"Kurasa ia ada diruangan sebelah. Tak ada jendela untuk membantunya kabur." Ujar Karma. Koro sensei berjalan keluar dari kamar Nagisa diikuti Karma. Setelah memastikan Hiromi tak ada, Koro sensei memegang pintu kayu tersebut. Kemudian ia terkesiap. Karma menatap gurunya heran.

"Karma-kun, buka jendela kamar Nagisa lebar-lebar dan siapkan pakaian ganti untuknya! Cepat!" Meski tak mengerti, namun Karma tau ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Nagisa. Karma segera menjalankan titah koro sensei. Koro sensei membuka pintu itu dengan tentakelnya, dan melebarkan matanya. Dugaannya benar. Bau dari alat pemanas ruangan yang menyengat itu.. dan ia menangkap sosok biru itu terkulai lemas dilantai.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **-TBC**

 **Fufufu.. ingat.. ingat.. ini ANGST! ANGST! Dan saya lagi nafsu banget nyiksa character/woi!**

 **Yamashita Takumi9: fufufu iya.. kayanya*eh*. Saya juga merasakan hal itu.. bagaikan kembang api disiang hari percikannya. Panas-panas ambigu XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Nurmala: Selamat menikmati ^^/. Ternyata cerita ini menggemaskan (?). terimakasih sudah mampir** **J**

 **Kawaii Neko: kalau karunagi hint bertebaran kok. Saya kan jualan XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Hani Ninomiya Arioka: iyaaa udah lanjuuut. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Shizuka Yomu:Sama aku juga ga bisa nebak alurnya*lah  
kalau diatas, genrenya angst-hurt comfort. Tapi seperti biasa lah.. kalau saya nulis alurnya jadi kaya es campur XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Nakamoto Yuu Na: mm… saya putuskan gak mati aja deh.. kalau mati takut tamat ceritanya*plak. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Kiyona: astaga.. biasanya kalian selalu berdua ^^. Eh? Biasanya gimana? Saya ga pernah nyadar sama alur yang penting ketik XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Dan untuk semua review, follow, fav, PM.. Terimakasih banyaaak I Love You ^^**

 **Jaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©Yuusei Matsui**

 **LIFE©Amaya Kuruta**

 **Mengandung ke-OOCan akut, drama sekali, perlu banyak bumbu dan yang pasti banyak ranjau Typonya !**

 **Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum menikmati (?)**

 **Itadakimasu!**

 **Chapter 3**

Nagisa merasa hangat. Paru-parunya yang sempat terasa kehilangan fungsi perlahan mulai terasa lebih nyaman. Lalu pelupuk matanya terbuka pelan. Langit-langit kamar langsung menyapa penglihatannya. Nagisa mencoba memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan menemukan Makhluk bertentakel kuning cerah nampak tengah berbincang dengan si rambut merah, Akabane Karma.

"Sensei.." Panggil Nagisa pelan. Kedua makhluk itu menoleh kearahnya dan menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan terkejut yang langsung berubah menjadi lega. Koro sensei dan Karma berjalan mendekati Nagisa. Karma meraih gelas di laci samping kasur Nagisa dan menyodorkannya.

"Ini, minumlah." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menerima gelas itu dengan tangan bergetar. Menyadari bahwa Nagisa masih berpotensi menumpahkan isi gelas tersebut, Karma memutuskan tak melepas pegangannya. Ia terus memegang gelas itu selama Nagisa meneguk isinya.

"Hh.. terimakasih, Karma." Ucap Nagisa.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nagisa-kun?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. terimakasih, sensei, Karma." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menatap Nagisa dalam.

"Kurasa setelah ini aku tidak akan hanya diam jika ibumu yang psikopat itu memanggilmu." Ujar Karma. Nagisa menyandarkan punggungnya pada tumpukan bantal.

"Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Karma."

"Hee~ kau fikir julukan apa lagi yang cocok untuknya? Menurutmu kau baru saja mengalami hal apa, Nagisa?" Tanya Karma dengan senyuman sarkasnya. Nagisa menunduk.

"Aku yakin Kaa-san melakukan itu bukan karena keinginannya. Tapi," Nagisa menatap senseinya. " Kurasa ini perbuatan Shinigami." Jawab Nagisa.

"ah, bicara tentang Ibumu, sensei sudah mengambil perhiasan yang menurut kabar ditempel bom." Ucap Koro sensei sembari memamerkan perhiasan disalah satu tentakelnya.

"Terimakasih, sensei.. tapi, bukan berarti keadaan berbalik begitu saja sekarang." Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Um.. Karena bagaimanapun, pasti shinigami sudah memasang matanya pada ibumu. Itu kan yang kau pikirkan?" Tebak Karma. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Kalian benar. Dalam hal ini posisimu dan ibumu tetap saja masuk dalam tahap berbahaya." Koro sensei menjawab.

"Jadi, apa kita harus membuat shinigami kehilangan jejak keduanya?" Usul Karma. Koro sensei mengusap kepalanya.

"Hmm.. sebelum itu, Nagisa-kun.. bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang membuat ibumu menguncimu diruangan dengan alat penghangat ruangan yang bocor?" Pinta Koro sensei. Nagisa menatap senseinya ragu. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan menceritakan semuanya. Koro sensei mendengarkan dengan sabar karena sesekali Nagisa harus berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Pernafasannya memang masih sedikit terganggu. Sedangkan Karma nampak mengernyit pada bagian Ibunya memaksa Nagisa untuk menerima ajakan kencan dari seorang pria yang diduga keras adalah Shinigami.

"Sudah kuduga ibumu memang gila." Karma tak bisa menahan diri.

"Karma! Sudah kukatakan itu pasti ulah shinigami." Nagisa mencoba membela. Koro sensei menekan kepala Nagisa lembut dengan tentakelnya.

"Tidak, Nagisa.. katakan sudah beberapa kali ibumu bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bayang poni birunya.

"Nah, kau tak bisa menjawabnya. Kalau begitu berhenti membelanya." Nagisa menoleh kearah Karma. Nagisa bisa tau bahwa Karma sedikit terganggu dengan pembahasan itu.

"Aku tau.. tapi dia ibuku. Dia ibuku, Karma. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkannya dalam bahaya?"

"Baiklah..baiklah.. kalian berdua sebaiknya berhenti berdebat sebelum ibumu bangun dan kembali menyeretmu keruangan itu, Nagisa-kun." Koro sensei mencoba menengahi. Kedua muridnya terdiam.

"Nah, untuk sementara ini, kita akan terus mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya. Aku dan Karasuma sensei sudah membahas sedikit tentang hal ini tadi." Koro sensei mengambil sebuah kertas dari balik jubahnya. Disana terlihat sebuah pulau yang asing.

"Itu.. pulau apa?" Tanya kedua muridnya. Koro sensei tersenyum misterius lengkap dengan suara tawa khasnya.

"Pulau ini adalah salah satu pulau tak berpenghuni dan sulit diraih. Sensei sudah mencoba menjelajahi pulau ini dan tidak ada hal yang berbahaya disana." Koro sensei menjelaskan sembari menatap Nagisa dan Karma bergantian. Yang ditatap balik menatap senseinya bingung.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau berniat membawa Nagisa dan ibunya kesana." Tebak Karma. Wajah Koro sensei berubah menjadi ungu dengan tanda silang gelap menyebrangi wajahnya.

"Tidak. disini, akan kita jadikan tempat latihan." Jawab Koro sensei.

"Latihan?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Koro sensei mengangguk.

"Nagisa-kun, sebelumnya maafkan kami. Tapi setelah dipikirkan kembali, tidak mungkin kami menyimpan masalah ini. maksudku, kita harus membiarkan seisi kelas tau." Mata Nagisa melebar mendengar perkataan senseinya.

"Tapi, sensei!"

"Nagisa-kun, dengarkan sensei. Kami akan memberitahu mereka besok. Mungkin alasanmu baik. Kau tak ingin mereka terlibat. Tapi kau tak tau siapa dan bagaimana Shinigami bekerja. Setidaknya kita akan membuat suasana seolah kita semua tak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara kau dan shinigami. Hanya saja, mereka semua harus tau. Karena kita sendiri tidak tau pergerakan Shinigami. Salah-salah dia melanggar perjanjian dan membahayakan salah satu dari teman-temanmu yang lain." Jelas Koro sensei panjang lebar. Nagisa nampak mencerna perkataan senseinya. Ya, mungkin dia tak memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Shinigami adalah pembunuh professional. Dan terkadang seorang pro bekerja dengan mengorbankan banyak hal yang tak bersalah. Selama tujuan misi mereka berhasil. Mungkin saja dia memanfaatkan teman sekelasnya. Dan jika dipikir kembali, dengan taunya mereka bahwa Shinigami tengah mengancam Nagisa, mereka bisa waspada setiap saat. Nagisa menggerakkan pupil matanya dan menatap senseinya.

"Um.. maafkan aku. Aku terlalu egois." Jawab Nagisa.

"Hmm.. tidak.. kau tidak egois. Sensei tau kau hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan teman-temanmu." Jawab koro sensei. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Jadi, untuk apa pulau itu?" Tanya Karma. Koro sensei tersenyum.

"Untuk latihan. Selama seminggu ini, jam pelajaran Karasuma sensei akan dipindahkan ketempat ini."

"Huh?"

"Maksudmu, kita akan pergi ketempat itu setiap pelajaran PE dan pulang sekolah?" Tanya Karma.

"Betul sekali! Tenang saja, sensei yang akan mengantar kalian kesana. Setidaknya disana shinigami tak akan bisa mengejar kita." Ujar Koro sensei.

"Lalu? Kurasa itu bukan pemecahan masalahnya, sensei.." ujar Karma. Koro sensei tertawa.

"Oh, Nagisa-kun.. sebelumnya apa kau keberatan jika sensei membuat ibumu membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan shinigami yang menyamar itu?" Nagisa mengerjap.

"Tentu saja tidak, sensei.." JAwab Nagisa sweatdrop. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

"Tentu saja dengan mengajukan calon yang lebih bisa membuat ibumu tertarik." Jawab Koro sensei. Nagisa mengernyit.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya pura-pura.."

"Tapi sensei.. ibuku tak akan menerima wanita menjadi.."

"Sensei tak bilang bahwa calon yang disodorkan adalah wanita, Nagisa-kun.." Nagisa menatap senseinya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya facepalm.

"Jangan-jangan.."

"Fufufufu~ serahkan saja pada sensei.. sensei punya rencana."

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Asano Gakuhou memutar pena ditangannya sebelum akhirnya meletakkannya diatas meja. Kemudian ia mengangkupkan tangannya dan menopang dagunya. Mata violetnya menatap para tamunya satu persatu. Senyuman misteriusnya terpampang jelas disana.

"Biar kuperjelas, kau ingin aku menggunakan jasaku untuk membantumu. Benar?" tanyanya. Koro sensei dengan wajah berkeringat mengusap tentakelnya. Tentu saja ia merasa sungkan dengan atasannya itu.

"Sebenarnya ini dalam rangka membantu anak didikmu. Sayangnya hanya kemampuanmu yang bisa." Jawab koro sensei.

"Hmm.. kukira itu bukan hal sulit untukmu, Koro-sensei.." Jawab Gakuhou.

"Sebenarnya iya. Hanya saja aku masih merupakan rahasia Negara yang tak boleh muncul seenaknya didepan orang lain." Jawab Koro sensei. Asano Gakuho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin aku berbicara pada siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Shiota Hiromi. Setidaknya kau bisa membuatnya melupakan opsi anehnya tentang menjodohkan anak semata wayangnya dengan pria aneh yang sebenarnya berniat membunuhnya."

"Hm.. kalau begitu setidaknya aku harus menyodorkan pilihan lainnya bukan? Memang mungkin dia akan dengan mudah 'diajak bicara'. Tapi tidak dengan.. siapa namanya? Shinigami?" Koro sensei mengangguk.

"Ya." Jawabnya. Karma tersenyum santai.

"Ne, Kepala sekolah.. kalau masalah calon kenapa kau tak menawarkan anakmu sendiri? Sudah jelas itu tawaran yang menggiurkan untuk ibu anak ini." Ucap Karma sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala biru Nagisa. Nagisa hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Asano Gakuho melihat kearah murid bebal jeniusnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah.. akan kumasukkan dia." Ia meraih laptopnya dan mengetik beberapa kalimat didalamnya. Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Asano Gakushuu? Nagisa bukannya tidak suka. Hanya saja, ia tak mengenalnya!

"Kau serius, Pak Kepala sekolah?" Tanya Nagisa. Koro sensei sudah berubah warna menjadi pink dan tertawa nista. Asano Gakuho mengangguk.

"Tapi kuingatkan kalian, bahwa mungkin saja Gakushuu tidak akan terlalu menarik hati ibumu, Shiota-kun. Karena sesuai dengan informasi yang kucari.." Asano Gakuho memutar laptopnya sehingga layar terpampang jelas dihadapan para tamunya. " Ibumu memiliki beberapa kriteria untuk 'calon menantunya'." Lanjutnya.

 _"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Kepala sekolah.."_ Pikir Nagisa.

"Jadi?" Asano Gakuho kembali menopang dagunya. Nagisa dan Karma saling bertatapan. Sedangkan Koro sensei nampak berfikir. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan pena dari saku jubahnya dan dalam satu detik, selembar kertas sudah tersedia diatas meja Kepala Sekolah.

"Tetap masukkan saja nama Asano-kun, Kepala sekolah.. kurasa semakin banyak kandidat, itu akan membuat Shiota Hiromi semakin bingung dan berbunga diwaktu yang sama." Ujar Koro sensei. Asano Gakuho meraih lembar didepannya dan membaca isinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, akan kucari data tentang nama-nama ini dan tugasmu, beritahu mereka." Jawabnya. Koro sensei mengangguk. Sedangkan Nagisa dan Karma lagi-lagi bertatapan bingung.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi. Terimakasih untuk bantuannya." Pamit Koro sensein sembari membelit kedua muridnya dan melesat meninggalkan ruang kantor kepala sekolah. Asano Gakuho hanya tersenyum melihat daftar nama didepannya. lalu tangannya meraih laptop dan mulai bekerja.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Para murid kelas 3-E melompat turun dari tas super besar yang mendadak jadi kendaraan untuk mereka. Saat tiba waktu pelajaran PE tadi, mereka tiba-tiba diculik oleh tentakel kuning gurunya dan dimasukkan secara paksa kedalam tas super besar. Kemudian.. disinilah mereka.

"Waah.. ini keren!" Teriak Sugino. Ia berlari dan menaiki batu besar didepannya. seketika pemandangan pantai dan bau laut menyapanya.

"Ne..ne.. Koro sensei.. sebenarnya kenapa kita pergi ketempat ini?" Tanya Kurahashi.

"Nya? Hoo.. akan sensei jelaskan sebentar lagi. Jadi silahkan semuanya cari tempat yang nyaman dan sensei akan mulai penjelasannya." Jawab koro sensei. Para murid mulai duduk dibawah-bawah pohon dan diatas batu. Sebagian (seperti Karma, Hinata, Maehara dan Kimura) mulai memanjat dan duduk disalah satu dahan pohon.

"Hhh. Sensei senang sekali kalian bisa menjadi anak yang manis. Juga semua lengkap kali ini." Koro sensei mengerling kearah Karma. Karma hanya menatap gurunya malas.

 _"Tentu saja aku akan hadir!"_ Pikirnya. Koro sensei kemudian kembali menatap para muridnya.

"Nah, semuanya.. sebenarnya, Sensei mengajak kalian kemari untuk memberitahukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin sensei beritahukan diarea sekolah atau rumah kalian. Bahkan tidak mungkin lewat Ritsu." Koro sensei melihat kearah Ritsu yang muncul dilayar handphone yang dipegang oleh Kataoka

"Jadi, yang akan sensei katakan sebenarnya adalah.. mulai hari ini, jam pelajaran PE akan diadakan di pulau ini." ujar Koro sensei.

"Huh? Mulai hari ini?" Tanya Mimura.

"Benar. Mulai hari ini, kita akan meningkatkan latihan kita dipulau ini. kalian sudah sangat mengenal arena pegunungan itu dengan sangat baik. Karena itu aku akan mengubah lokasi latihan agar kalian tidak hanya bisa bergerak lincah disana. Dan tempat ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk latihan kita." Jelas Karasuma sensei.

"Tapi, kenapa kita harus meningkatkan hal itu? maksudku, tujuan kita kan hanya untuk membunuh Koro sensei?" Tanya Maehara tak mengerti. Karasuma sensei menoleh kearah koro sensei.

"Hmm.. semua ini ada alasannya, Maehara-kun.. dan masih berhubungan dengan insiden kemarin.." jawab Koro sensei. Maehara terdiam. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah sang surai biru.

"Jangan-jangan.."

"Ya. Kita akan meningkatkan latihan untuk pertahanan diri dari musuh-musuh tertentu." Jawab Koro sensei.

"O-oi..oi.. kami tidak punya musuh yang harus kami lawan dengan hasil latihan seperti ini, sensei.." Okajima berdiri dari duduknya. Koro sensei menepuk kepala pitak Okajima.

"Fufufufu.. kalian mungkin tidak tau.. tapi akan sensei jelaskan bahwa kalian harus waspada. Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa menatap senseinya sejenak lalu berjalan pelan kearahnya. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap temannya satu-persatu.

"Teman-teman.. sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf. Kalian berkumpul disini, itu semua karena.. karena masalah yangt kusebabkan." Ucap Nagisa. para murid menatap Nagisa bingung.

"Nagisa.. apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Kayano bingung. Nagisa terdiam sejenak.

"Sebenarnya.." Nagisa melnajutkan kalimat-kalimat yang sudah ada dikepalanya. Membiarkannya mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Dan setiap nyawa disana hanya bisa tertegun dalam aura ketegangan.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa menghentikan ceritanya. Kemudian manik birunya menatap teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?" para murid menoleh saat mendengar suara baritone diantara mereka. Terasaka nampak menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan terganggu.

"Kenapa kau masih menyembunyikan hal itu dari kami setelah semua terjadi sejauh ini?" Tanya Terasaka.

"Terasaka, Nagisa baru menerima serangan dua hari yang la-"

"HAH! Ditusuk sampai hampir mati karena kehilangan darah, hampir mati karena hasutan Shinigami sialan itu, dan kau bilang aku harus memaklumi itu hanya karena baru terjadi dua hari yang lalu?" Terasaka kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk Nagisa dengan telunjuknya.

"KAU TERLALU MENGANGGAP KEBERADAANMU TIDAK PENTING, NAGISA!" Teriaknya. Nagisa tersentak. Terasaka terengah. Emosinya siap meledak lebih parah lagi. Tapi ia menahan diri karena melihat wajah terkejut Nagisa.

"Terasaka benar, Nagisa.. apa kau tidak mempercayai kami?" tanya Kataoka. Nagisa dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kataoka-san. Aku mempercayai kalian. Bahkan mungkin hanya kalian yang bisa kupercaya. Melebihi keluargaku sendiri. Hanya saja waktu itu aku berfikir jika aku melibatkan kalian lebih jauh lagi, kalian akan berada dalam bahaya. Bagaimanapun, yang kita hadapi saat ini adalah.. Shinigami." Jawab Nagisa. ia menundukkan kepalanya diakhir kalimat. Semua murid terdiam. Nagisa masih menunduk saat merasa pundaknya ditepuk. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan teman-temannya sudah berdiri mengelilinginya. Ia melihat Terasaka yang memegang pundaknya sedang tersenyum.

"Kalau memang Shinigami yang kita hadapi, lantas kenapa?" ujarnya.

"Huh?"

"Shinigami juga manusia loh, Nagisa!" Kali ini suara ceria Yada terdengar. Ia mengangkat pisau anti senseinya.

"Kalau juga sudah waktunya matipun, semua manusia akan mati. Bahkan meskipun dia tak memiliki musuh dan tengah asyik menonton siaran televisi. Jika sudah waktunya, dia akan mati." Hara menambahkan. Nagisa menatap teman-temannya beberapa saat. Sirat keraguan masih nampak jelas dimatanya.

"Tidak usah kau fikirkan, Nagisa.. kita akan melakukannya bersama. Lagipula, dia ingin mencuri wajahmu agar bisa menyusup diantara kita kan? sudah jelas bahwa dia tak hanya berniat membunuhmu."

"Um. Karena itu, kita harus menghadapinya bersama!" Seru Isogai. Para murid mengangguk setuju. Nagisa terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia tersenyum. Semburat merah tipis nampak membaur di pipinya.

"Um.. Terimakasih.. semuanya.." gumamnya pelan. Koro sensei tersenyum bijaksana melihat keputusan para muridnya.

"Ah sou.. selama seminggu ini, jangan melakukan hal yang mencurigakan. Anggap saja kalian tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sampai ada aba-aba dariku atau Karasuma sensei." Pinta Koro sensei. Para murid mengangguk.

"Dan satu lagi.. murid yang kupanggil namanya, silahkan mengikutiku. Sensei akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian." Ujar koro sensei dengan wajah liciknya.

 _"Dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu!"_ Terka para murid.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Shiota Hiromi menatap Asano Gakuho dengan senyuman gugup. Tentu saja ia gugup. Jika ia berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah anaknya, sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan 'putrinya', kan?

"Maaf, kalau boleh tau.. kenapa anda memanggil saya, Bapak Kepala Sekolah?" Tanya Hiromi. Asano Gakuho hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian membukanya. Menatap dalam kedalam manik gelap milik Hiromi. Hiromi merasa dunianya ditarik begitu dalam. Otaknya seketika berubah kelabu. Ini mirip seperti saat ia berbicara dengan pria tampan yang mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik dengan Nagisanya.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu meluangkan waktu berhargamu, Shiota-san." Asano sensei mulai membuka pembicaraan. Hiromi menggeleng pelan.

"Jika ini tentang putriku, aku tak masalah meluangkan waktuku, Kepala sekolah.." jawab Hiromi.

 _"Hmm… sepertinya rumornya benar.. putriku, ya?"_

"Ah benar.. aku hanya ingin memberitahu anda bahwa putri anda sangat popular disekolah ini. apa kau tau banyak sekali anak laki-laki yang mengincarnya?" Tanya Asano sensei. Hiromi Shiota nampak terkejut. Benarkah? Nagisa tak pernah menceritakannya.

"Bahkan ada beberapa wali murid yang tertarik dengannya. Maksudku, beberapa keluarga dari golongan perusahaan besar dan berpengaruh masih menggunakan tradisi perjodohan untuk melanjutkan keturunan yang berkualitas. Dan tidak sedikit yang menginginkan putri anda menjadi pendamping anak-anaknya." Lanjut Asano sensei. Hiromi Shiota semakin berbinar.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya. Asano Gakuho mengangguk.

"Ada beberapa orang yang ingin aku menjadi perantara perjodohan ini. karena itulah aku ingin mendiskusikan hal ini dengan anda." Ujarnya. Kemudian Asano sensei mengeluarkan beberapa kertas didalam mapnya. Disana tertulis beberapa informasi lengkap dengan foto masing-masing. Hiromi Shiota melihat isinya.

"Ini adalah teman-teman Nagisa yang keluarganya sangat berpengaruh. Bagaimana? Apa kau cocok dengan salah satu dari mereka, Shiota san? Aku berani menjamin kehidupan putrimu akan sangat sukses jika dipasangkan dengan salah satu dari mereka." Ujarnya. Hiromi nampak memperhatikan biodata itu satu persatu. Kemudian matanya berhenti saat membaca satu informasi. Ia melihat foto yang tertempel dan tersenyum penuh harap.

"Kurasa putriku akan cocok dengannya." Asano melihat kertas yang ditunjuk Hiromi.

"Ah, ya.. pilihanmu bagus sekali, Shiota-san." Ujarnya. Kemudian Hiromi nampak seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Tapi.. aku juga menerima permintaan untuk mengenalkan putriku dengan seseorang." Ujarnya ragu. Asano Gakuho tersenyum.

"Kau hanya tinggal bilang kalau kau membatalkannya. Kalian belum pernah membahas ini dengan serius bukan? Atau kau ingin membuang kesempatan ini? kesempatan hidup sukses yang terjamin untukmu dan tentu saja.. untuk putrimu?" Tanya Asano Gakuho. Hiromi Shiota dengan cepat menggeleng. Tatapan matanya berkabut.

"Baiklah.. akan kukatakan kepadanya." Ujarnya. Asano tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, Shiota-san.. aku akan mengatakan kepada keluarga yang kau pilih. Nanti akan kukabarkan kelanjutannya."

"Um.. terimakasih, pak Kepala Sekolah." Hiromi bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk penuh terimakasih. Asano Gakuho balas membungkuk. Kemudian menatap kepergian Hiromi shiota. Setelah sosok wanita itu menghilang, ia duduk dan meraih kertas pilihan Hiromi Shiota. Seketika setetes keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Hmm.. pilihan yang bagus.. sekaligus merepotkan.." gumamnya.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"E-EEEEEH?" Nagisa menatap teman-teman didepannya sungkan. Wajahnya memanas.

"Ma-maafkan aku, teman-teman.. tapi.. kurasa ini rencana yang paling tepat." Ujarnya lirih. Didepannya, Maehara, Isogai, Chiba, Itona, Sugino dan Karma tengah menatapnya. Kecuali Karma yang memang sudah tau apa rencananya, kelima temannya justru harus menderita Shock selama beberapa saat.

"Hhh.. baiklah.. hanya saja, bagaimana dengan riwayatku? Kalau ibumu sampai memilihku.. semuanya bisa gawat. Aku bukan orang kaya, Nagisa.." Isogai berucap. Nagisa menatap Isogai sungkan.

"Fufufu… tenang saja.. Karasuma sensei akan diperkenalkan sebagai ayahmu, Isogai-kun!" Jawab Koro sensei.

"Dan kenapa aku juga masuk hitungan?" Tanya Karma bingung.

"Hee? Bukannya kau memang ingin membantu Nagisa, Karma?" Tanya Sugino. Karma menghela nafas. Dia tak masalah kalau saja itu tidak melibatkan orang tuanya.

"Lagipula belum tentu juga kita akan terpilih."

"Um. Masih ada beberapa dari gedung utama bukan?" Tanya Maehara. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, Jika orang tua kalian berhalangan, Karasuma sensei yang akan mendampingi kalian." Jawab Koro sensei.

"Hhh.. baiklah.. kalau begitu, kau harus berdandan yang cantik untuk pertemuan nanti, Nagisa chan~" ujar Maehara. Nagisa menatapnya datar.

"Nah, saat ini harusnya sudah Ibumu sudah menemui kepala sekolah, Nagisa. sensei akan pergi menemuinya dan bertanya siapa yang dipilih ibumu." Kemudian Koro sensei melesat meninggalkan murid-muridnya.

"Ayo, kita kembali! Karasuma sensei sudah memulai latihannya." Ajak Isogai. Para murid itu mengangguk dan mulai beranjak menuju teman-teman lainnya. Karma menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari Nagisa masih diam ditempatnya. Karma lalu mendekati Nagisa. Nagisa tengah menatap langit diatasnya dan nampak tengah bergelut dengan sesuatu.

"Nagisa?"

"Ne.. apa menurutmu semua akan baik-baik saja, Karma?" Tanya Nagisa pelan. Karma menatap surai biru yang dimainkan angina sekilas. Lalu ikut menatap langit diatasnya.

"Entahlah.. aku bukan peramal.." Jawabnya. "Tapi aku yakin ini lebih baik dibanding keadaan kita kemarin." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Matanya yang panas memproduksi cairan bening. Lalu ia mengalir saat pelupuk matanya memejam.

"Nagisa.." Nagisa dengan cepat mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Maaf.. aku hanya.. sedang bingung. Tapi.. tak apa.. ayo kita kembali, Karma!" Ajak Nagisa. Karma memperhatikan punggung Nagisa yang kini berjalan didepannya. air mata itu sungguh tak cocok dimatanya!

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **-TBC**

 **A/N: Ah… maaf ya, updatenya telat banget ^^. Nah nah… sebelum saya lanjutkan cerita ini, ada hal yang membuat saya bingung. Dan menurut saya, saya butuh pendapat kalian. Seperti yang sering terjadi di fic saya, biasanya Nagisa saya ubah gendernya jadi female. Nah, kira-kira disini kalian lebih prefer Nagisa male atau female? Saya hanya minta pendapat.. untuk apa yang terjadi nanti (?) itu hasil pertimbangan saya.. jadi kumohon jangan sakit hati sama saya XD. Mohon bantuannya ya, minna ^^**

 **Review:**

 **Aisora:Ffufufufu saya memang sadis XD. Ah, iya ibunya Nagisa lagi kena hasutan berlian intan permata XD. Ah maafkan typonya.. disuruh minggir masih gam au juga sih typonya :D. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Raina Awasari: Iya.. tanpa penyiksaan.. hidup ini hampa XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Frwt:hehehe… iya.. sudah dikasih Nasihat tapi masih bebal dia*plak*. Shinigami masih ga suka. Ga tau kedepannya*lha. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Hani A.K: Nagisa kena siksa author XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir** **J**

 **: ok~ terimakasih atas dukungannya ^^**

 **Minna 4869: aduh maaf udah nunggu lama.. terimakasih sudah mampir** **J**

 **Shizuka Yomu:IYA SAMA SAYA JUGA! Heheh betul mending sama Isogai dijamin sejahtera dia! Hohoho saya adalah orang tersadis di fic ini XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Kawaii Neko: ga.. ntar kalo mati fic ini gimana? :o terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Enchan: hehehe… saya sedia tissue kalau baper :3. Terimakasih atas dukungannya :D**

 **Guest: iya maaf ya lama.. ini sudah dilanjutkan ^^. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Dan seperti biasa, saya sangat mencintai kalian semua. Yang sudah baca, review, follow, favorit, PM, terimakasih banyak.. semoga fic ini bisa membuat kalian terhibur ^^.**

 **Jaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©Yuusei Matsui**

 **LIFE©Amaya Kuruta**

 **Mengandung ke-OOCan akut, drama sekali, perlu banyak bumbu dan yang pasti banyak ranjau Typonya !**

 **Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum menikmati (?)**

 **Itadakimasu!**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Nagisa berjalan menunduk. Rambut birunya tergerai indah. Gaun berwarna ungu membalut tubuhnya. Disamping Nagisa, sang ibu tersenyum senang. Nagisa bisa melihat kehadiran beberapa orang diruangan itu. kemudian seseorang diantara mereka mengulurkan tangannya. Nagisa menatap uluran tangan itu bingung._

 _"Ah, lihat Nagisa.. dia benar-benar seperti pangeran kan? lihat.. Putriku sampai malu seperti ini." Hiromi tersenyum. Seorang wanita didepannya tertawa kecil._

 _"Nagisa-chan manis sekali! Ah, aku senang kau memilih kami, Shiota san. Nagisa benar-benar akan menjadi menantu kami? Itu kabar yang sangat menyenangkan." Nagisa tertegun. Putri? Menantu? Kemudian perlahan ia meraba tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak. Tidak! sejak kapan dia menjadi wanita? Nagisa mulai panic. Kemudian tangan didepannya menarik tangan Nagisa lembut. Nagisa melihat tangan itu. besar dan kokoh. Juga… hangat._

 _"Tenanglah.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Dan kau akan baik-baik saja. Selama aku hidup, tak aka nada yang bisa menyakitimu, Nagisa. aku janji." Ucapnya. Nagisa tidak tau kenapa, tapi itu benar-benar menenangkannya. Ia mengangguk dan jatuh dalam pelukan hangat pria didepannya._

TIIIT..TIIT..TIIT..

Nagisa tersentak. Ia membelalakkan matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa tangannya memegang sesuatu. Tepatnya, tangannyalah yang dipegang. Ia menoleh dan menemukan wajah datar Karma.

"Kar..ma?" Karma menghela nafas.

"Ya, ini aku. Satu-satunya." Jawab Karma. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil " Atau kau berharap aku ada dua?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mendengus. Tidak. Satu saja cukup. Karma tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Nagisa.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Karma. Nagisa menoleh bingung.

"Mimpimu. Aku yakin kau sampai ingin menangisa tadi." Jelas Karma.

"Oh.. itu.. hei! Aku tidak menangis!" Protes Nagisa. Karma mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh tentu saja. Jadi, apa kau bermimpi ibumu menikah dengan Shinigami? Atau kau bermimpi seorang pangeran berkuda putih datang menyelamatkanmu?"

"Karma, ini bukan dongeng. Dan jelas saja aku tidak ingin diselamatkan oleh pangeran berkuda putih." Jawab Nagisa. kemudian keduanya terdiam. Karma masih menunggu dengan santai. Sedangkan Nagisa mengingat apa yang sebenarnya ia mimpikan. Nagisa tau itu buruk. Mimpi buruk. Entahlah.. Nagisa juga bingung. Karena dibagian akhir mimpinya, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang menghangatkan hatinya.

.

.

"Okajima! Perhatikan sekitarmu dengan lebih seksama! Kimura, jangan lengah!" Suara komando dari Karasuma sensei menggema di pulau itu. para murid tengah melakukan pelatihan ekstra. Karasuma sensei memberikan jam tambahan kepada mereka sebagai pelatihan khusus. Dan menurut Irina Jelavich, pelatihan yang diberikan jelas sudah sekelas dengan pelatihan untuk tentara-tentara.

"Hhh.. sudah.. aku.. tak sanggup.." Muramatsu berjalan terhuyung dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu Karasuma sensei meneriakkan kata istirahat. Entah kenapa itu menjadi kata terindah dalam kehidupan para murid kelas 3-E hari itu. para murid segera duduk dan mencoba menghirup nafas dengan rakus.

"Hee~ kukira tadi baru pemanasan.." suara menyebalkan membuat para murid menoleh. Karma tersenyum santai menghadapi teman-temannya.

 _"SEBERAPA BANYAK STAMINA YANG DIA PUNYA?!_ " Pikir mereka frustasi.

"Kau benar-benar punya tenaga berlebihan ya, Karma." Ujar Maehara. Karma tersenyum.

"Kalau hanya begini, untukku masih tak masalah. Dibandingkan dengan latihan baseball waktu itu."Perkataan Karma membuat para lelaki mengingat kembali latihan baseball saat mereka akan menghadapi anggota klub baseball tempo hari. Waktu itu Koro sensei yang melatih mereka dan mereka sudah teller dalam beberapa menit. Tentu saja! Tapi tetap saja, kali ini mereka berlatih dua jam penuh! Dan Karma masih berdiri santai sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Ah, bicara tentang latihan.." Mimura menoleh kearah seorang anak berambut biru yang tengah berdiri didepan seorang laki-laki berwajah seram. Para murid mengikuti arah pandang Mimura.

"Oh ya.. kenapa hanya Nagisa yang dilatih oleh Lovro-san?" Tanya Hara bingung. Para murid lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka tidak tau kenapa.

"Itu karena Lovro sensei sendiri yang memilih Nagisa. lagipula dalam kasus ini jelas Nagisa lebih dijadikan target oleh shinigami. Jadi jelas dia butuh beberapa trik khusus." Jawab Koro sensei. Para murid mengangguk.

"Tapi.. kenapa Bitch sensei ada disana?" Tanya Okano bingung.

"Nurufufufufu~ bagaimana kalau kita dengarkan satu atau dua kata dari Irina sensei?" Koro sensei menunjukkan tentakelnya yang melakukan penyamaran.

 _"Kau memang berniat menguping kan?"_ Sangka para murid. Disisi lain, Nagisa tengah memperhatikan penjelasan Lovro sensei.

"Nah, menurut pengalamanku, dia memang sangat susah diprediksikan kehadirannya."

"Mm. aku tau itu. dia pernah muncul di depan kelas tanpa disadari oleh satupun diantara para murid." Jawab Nagisa. Lovro mengangguk.

"Itu yang menjadi kesulitan kita saat ini. kita tidak tau darimana dia akan datang menyerang. Karena itu kurasa kau hanya perlu memfokuskan diri pada reflek dan kepekaanmu terhadap lingkungan sekitar." Ujar Lovro. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Terlebih kau sudah pernah terkena clap stunner dari Shinigami kan? dan menurut yang kau dengar, kau bisa melihat sesuatu dari manusia lainnya yang tak bisa kami lihat. Benar?" Lovro mencoba memastikan. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Itu akan sangat membantu." Gumam Lovro. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Irina.

"Nah, Nagisa.. aku akan mempersiapkan tempat latihanmu. Sementara itu, belajarlah pada Irina." Titah Lovro sembari berjalan meninggalkan Nagisa dan irina. Nagisa menatap gurunya bingung. Dia harus belajar apa darinya?

"Oh ayolah, Nagisa~ kau terlihat tak mempercayaiku.." Irina berujar melihat ekspresi Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum sungkan.

"Bukan begitu, sensei.. maksudku.. apa yang akan kita pelajari sekarang?" tanya Nagisa.

"Tehnik merayu.." jawab Bitch sensei. Nagisa melebarkan matanya horror.

"E-EEh? Tapi ini tak ada hubu-"

"Oh, kau tak akan tau kapan ini akan berguna, Nagisa. pembunuh nomer satu pun pasti mempelajari tehnik ini." Potong Bitch sensei. Nagisa meneguk ludahnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang sulit untuknya.

.

.

Shiota Hiromi tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Didepannya sepasang suami istri nampak duduk dengan tenang. Sebuah senyuman serupa tertera diwajah perempuan didepannya.

"Astaga.. aku masih tidak menyangka.." Wanita itu mangambil foto yang terletak diatas meja. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Lihat.. dia manis kan?" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan foto itu pada laki-laki disampingnya. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Hiromi pelan.

"Ah, tapi.. apa kau yakin akan memilih kami? Maksudku, anak kami?" Tanya wanita berambut cokelat itu. Hiromi tersenyum sopan.

"Saya memang belum pernah bertemu dengan putra anda. Tetapi, menurut data yang saya lihat, entah kenapa saya merasa cocok dan yakin dengannya." Jawab Hiromi. Didepannya, wanita berambut coklat itu menatap Hiromi dengan mata berbinar.

"Tuhan.. ini benar-benar hebat! Putri anda memang sangat manis! Ah, akhirnya aku akan memiliki seorang putri yang manis!" Hiromi tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi wanita itu. akhirnya.. akhirnya semua upayanya untuk menjadikan Nagisa anak yang manis membuahkan hasil.

"Jadi.. jadi kapan kita bisa mempertemukan mereka berdua?" Tanya Hiromi.

"Hmm.. ah, dalam waktu dekat ini.. kurasa tidak bisa. Kecuali kalau kau tidak keberatan jika kami tak menyertai acara itu, maka kami rasa tak masalah kapan saja." Laki-laki berkacamata didepannya tersenyum sopan. Hiromi terdiam.

"ah, bagaimana kalau kita tidak usah mengganggu? Maksudku, biarkan mereka berdua saja yang bertemu. Kita aturkan tempat dan waktunya saja. Kurasa, perkenalan dengan didampingi orang tua hanya akan membuat segalanya jadi kaku. Iya kan?" Usul Hiromi. Kedua makhluk didepannya mengangguk setuju.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula, kami memang ada tugas keluar negri dalam waktu dekat ini." Jawab laki-laki berkacamata.

"Um. Nah, sebaiknya kita tentukan tanggalnya sekarang, Shiota-san." Ujar wanita itu riang. Hiromi mengangguk senang. Kemudian mereka mulai menentukan tanggal pertemuan, jam dan tempatnya. Setelah mengobrol sejenak dan sudah ditetapkan kapan pertemuan itu dilaksanakan, kedua pasangan didepan Hiromi pamit. Hiromi juga tak berlama-lama disana. Ia segera berdiri dan menepuk rok hitamnya. Ia baru saja berjalan keluar dari café tempatnya bertemu dengan pasangan tadi ketika bahunya ditepuk. Ia menoleh dan melebarkan matanya. Didepannya, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tersenyum ramah.

.

.

"A-aku sudah memberitahukanmu tentang hal ini kan?" Hiromi menunduk dalam. Lelaki didepannya tersenyum ramah.

"Ah.. aku sudah membaca pesannya. Tenang saja.. aku tidak marah padamu, Shiota-san." Jawabnya. Hiromi mengangkat wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

"Um. Yah, meskipun sayang sekali ya, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan anakmu." Jawabnya. Hiromi menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ah, tapi.. aku tidak sengaja mendengar.. mereka memuji anakmu. Katanya, anakmu adalah seorang putri yang manis. Benar?" Hiromi tersenyum.

"Ya. Mereka memuji Nagisa. mereka berkata bahwa putriku benar-benar manis dan cocok untuk putra mereka." Jawab Hiromi.

"Hmm… sayangnya, mereka tidak tau satu hal.." Hiromi mengernyit.

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka tak tau kalau.. kau tak punya seorang putripun. Yang kau punya adalah seorang putera. Seorang anak laki-laki. Nagisa. anak laki-lakimu. Benar kan?" Ucap laki-laki itu dengan sebuah seringai kecil. Hiromi terkesiap. Seakan mendapatkan tamparan, ia memegang dadanya.

"Ka-kau! Nagisa adalah puteriku!" Teriak Hiromi.

"Wow..wow.. tenanglah, Shiota-san.." Laki-laki itu kemudian merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. Hiromi menerima foto yang disodorkan. Kemudian ia terdiam. Itu foto Nagisa yang tenagh berenang bersama teman-temannya. Disana jelas bahwa Nagisa adalah laki-laki.

"Hhh.. bagaimana jika foto ini kukirim pada keluarga tadi?" ucap laki-laki itu. Hiromi dengan cepat menoleh dan menatapnya horror.

"Takeyama-san! Kau bermaksud memerasku?" ucap Hiromi.

"Oh.. kau salah, Shiota san.. aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu bahwa kau hanya memiliki seorangh putra bukan putri. Tapi tetap saja, dia memang manis. Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm? Aku tidak yakin mereka ingin putranya menikah dengan **_PUTRAMU_**." Hiromi memucat. Takeyama atau jelmaan shinigami hanya tersenyum santai melihat wanita didepannya nampak sangat gelisah.

"Kau.. kau benar-benar.."

"Hei..hei.. jangan salah sangka.. aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Dan tentu saja membantumu." Ucap Takeyama. Hiromi menatap Takeyama heran. Membantunya? Kemudian ia bisa melihat laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol. Lalu ia meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Ini? Ini adalah hal yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Dan tentu saja, impianmu akan tercapai. Bagaimana? Anggap saja ini hadiah perpisahan dariku." Ucap Takeyama. Hiromi menatap botol didepannya bimbang. Kemudian penjelasan yang ia dengar dari lelaki didepannya membuat matanya melebar.

.

.

"Ugh.." Nagisa memegang pelipisnya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Hm? Ada apa, Nagisa?" Tanya sugino sambil mengunyah rotinya. Nagisa menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Nagisa.

"Hmm.. mungkin karena cuaca panas ini. Hhh.. lagipula kenapa kelas ini tidak diberi pendingin di cuaca sepanas ini?" keluh Sugino. Nagisa hanya tertawa kecil. Ya, mungkin Sugino benar. Mungkin ia hanya kepanasan.

"He? Siapa yang kepanasan?" Sebuah suara membuat Nagisa dan Sugino menoleh.

" pusing." Tunjuk Sugino. Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa –masih tersenyum- mengangguk.

"Tapi kurasa ini hanya efek dari cuaca ekstrem hari ini. jadi tidak perlu khawatir, kurasa." Jawab Nagisa sedikit ragu. Permasalahannya adalah, rasa pusing itu semakin menyiksanya.

"Kalau kau yakin seperti itu. setelah ini kita masih ada kuis. Jadi kalau kau memang tak tahan, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu, Nagisa-kun~"

"Tidak.. itu tidak perlu." Jawab Nagisa.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan air?" Nagisa mengangguk dan menunjuk botol air di tasnya. Kemudian ketiganya bisa mendengar bel berbunyi. Karma segera kembali ketempat duduknya. Para murid juga sudah mulai menempati tempat duduknya.

"Ah, selamat siang semuanya! Hari ini sensei sudah membuatkan menu special untuk kuis kalian. Jadi, sensei harap kalian semua bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik. Nurufufufufu~" koro sensei segera membagikan kertas ulangannya. Para murid segera megerjakan soal itu dalam hening. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Koro sensei sendiri asyik merajut didepan sana. Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya. Soal-soal itu sama sekali tidak mengatasi rasa sakit dikepalanya. Nagisa berusaha memikirkan setidaknya satu saja jawaban yang ia bisa. Tapi otaknya terasa buntu. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa merutuki rasa sakit kepalanya ketika bel pulang berbunyi dan lembaran itu masih sama dengan saat diberikan senseinya. Masih kosong. Para murid mulai mengeluarkan bunyinya. Mengomentari soal-soal yang baru saja mereka kerjakan. Kemudian satu persatu mereka melangkah pulang.

"Mm? kau belum mengumpulkan kertas kuismu, Nagisa." Kayano mengingatkan. Nagisa hanya mengangguk pelan. Kayano menatap Nagisa sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku mengumpulkannya untukmu?" tanya Kayano. Nagisa menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Tapi Kayano tahu itu artinya tidak. Kayanopun hanya tersenyum dan berpamitan pada Nagisa. Sebenarnya ia merasa Nagisa sangat aneh siang itu. Kayano bukan tak melihat lembar kosong milik Nagisa. Tapi bagaimana cara Nagisa menjawab pertanyaannya cukup membuat Kayano menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Nagisa-kun, ayo pu.. huh?" Karma melihat lembaran putih diatas meja.

"Kau belum mengumpulkannya Nagisa?" Karma mengambil kertas milik Nagisa.

"Ha? Kau bahkan belum mengisinya sedikitpu-" Karma menghentikan ucapannya saat ia merasakan tangan Nagisa menggenggam ujung cardigan hitamnya.

"Nagisa-kun?"

"Kar..ma..-kun.." Nagisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas meja. Karma melebarkan matanya dan segera memegang bahu Nagisa. Karma mengangkat sedikit tangannya.

 _"Panas."_

"Nagisa-kun, kau panas sekali." Karma mengambil botol air milik Nagisa dan mengangkat badan Nagisa. Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya. Menahan pusing dikepalanya. Perlahan Karma mengarahkan botol minum itu ke bibir Nagisa.

"Minumlah.." Ujar Karma pelan.

"Eh? Nagisa kenapa?" Tanya Sugino. Kemudian Sugino memegang dahi Nagisa.

"Whoaa.. panas sekali!" Sugino dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Ugh.." Nagisa mengeratkan pegangannya. Karma memperhatikan tangan Nagisa yang memegang cardigan hitamnya. Ia bisa melihat ujung kardigannya mulai kusut. Kemudian ia memindahkan tangan Nagisa ketangannya. Ia bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Nagisa yang panas dan erat. Terlampau erat sehingga membuat Karma sedikit mengernyit. Sesakit itu kah? Nagisa sendiri mengernyit menahan sakit didadanya. Sejak bel pulang tadi, Nagisa merasa dadanya sakit. Dan sekarang rasa sakit itu bertambah. Bahkan ia merasa tubuhnya menegang. Rasa sakit itu seakan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

 _"DEG"_ Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Reflek dia menggenggam tangan karma lebih erat lagi.

"Nagisa?" Karma tau temannya itu sedang kesakitan. Tapi ia justru bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

 _"DEG"_

"Ugh.. Kar..ma.. ini.. sakit.." Ucap Nagisa lirih.

"Sensei, tolong lakukan sesuatu pada Nagisa." Sugino akhirnya melapor. Koro sensei yang tengah berbicara dengan Isogai dan kataoka menoleh. Begitu juga kedua staf kelas itu.

"Ada apa?" Koro sensei segera melesat kearah Nagisa. Begitupula dengan sisa murid yang belum pulang. Kanzaki memegang dahi Nagisa dan segera menarik tangannya.

"I..ini.. panas sekali, sensei." Koro sensei memegang kepala Nagisa. Kanzaki benar. Nagisa panas sekali. Bahkan menurut Koro sensei, suhu tubuh Nagisa sangat tidak normal.

"Isogai, Kataoka, carikan sensei handuk untuk mengompres Nagisa."

"Baik." Kemudian Koro sensei memeriksa keadaan Nagisa.

 _"Detak jantungnya tidak normal. Tapi aku tak menemukan ada yang aneh."_ Koro sensei mengangkat satu tentakelnya dan menjadikannya sedikit runcing.

"Karma-kun, kemarikan tangan Nagisa yang kau genggam itu. tidak usah kau lepas." Pinta Koro sensei. Karma segera menyodorkan tangannya dan tangan Nagisa. Koro sensei meraba tangan Nagisa dan menusuknya.

"Takebayashi, bisa kau ambilkan kaca di lab?" Takebayashi tidak menjawab. Namun pemuda berkacamata itu segera berlari untuk mengambilnya.

"Bagaimana, sensei?" Tanya Sugino.

"Nyu.. sensei belum bisa mendeteksi apa yang terjadi pada Nagisa-kun. Yang jelas, suhu tubuh Nagisa terus bertambah. Itu yang sensei rasakan." Jawaban Koro sensei sukses membuat para murid bertambah khawatir.

"Tapi, sensei.. kalau terlalu tinggi, itu sangat berbahaya! Manusia biasa tak akan bisa menahannya." Ujar Okuda.

"Sensei tau itu. Kanzaki-san, beri Nagisa minum. Setidaknya dia harus mengeluarkan suhu panas ditubuhnya. Karma-kun, apa Nagisa masih sadar?" Tanya Koro sensei. Karma menunduk sedikit untuk meliht wajah Nagisa.

"Um. Kurasa." Jawab Karma. Nagisa yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tersenyum.

"Ma..sih.. sen..sei..hh..hh.." Jawab Nagisa.

"Bagus. Nah, Nagisa-kun. Usahakan kau tetap sadar. Kita tak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau sampai kehilangan kesadaranmu." Ujar Koro sensei.

"Nah, sekarang sensei minta kalian berbagi tugas. Seseorang bisa turun untuk mencari kantong es batu. Kimura, kau yang pergi. Dan yang lainnya bisa membuat kasur darurat untuk Nagisa-kun. Sementara itu sensei akan-"

"Ugh.." Suara Nagisa membuat Koro sensei menghentikan ucapannya dan memeriksa perkembangannya.

 _"DEG."_

"Ugh.. panas.." Nagisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Nagisa-kun," Karma memegang tangan Nagisa.

 _"DEG"_

"Tolong.. sensei.." Nagisa terengah. Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Karma melebarkan matanya saat melihat uap tipis dari tubuh Nagisa.

"Sensei.. ini.." Karma menatap uap itu bingung.

"Kanzaki-san, segera kompres Nagisa!" Koro sensei memerintahkan. Kanzaki dengan cekatan mengompres bahkan cenderung membasuh Nagisa.

"Nagisa.." Para murid nampak panic. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sensei, kita harus menurunkan suhu tubuhnya segera!" Ucap Karma. Koro sensei menatap Nagisa panic.

 _"deg..deg..DEG."_

Nagisa merasa jantungnya berhenti sejenak. Matanya melebar. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam Karma. Ia meletakkan semua kekuatannya disana. Bahkan Karma tau itu. kuku Nagisa membekas di tangannya. Karma memegang tangan Nagisa dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terus berbicara untuk membuat Nagisa tetap sadar. Nagisa bisa merasa dadanya teramat sakit.

"ARGHHH!" Teriak Nagisa sebelum tangannya terkulai lemas dan matanya menutup. Menyisakan pekikan panic dan wajah-wajah ketakutan. Koro sensei segera melakukan pertolongan pertama. Karma melebarkan matanya dan berusaha membawa kesadaran Nagisa. Tapi Nagisa tak lagi bisa mendengarnya. Semua hitam.

 **-TBC**

 **Loh? Huahahahaha saya nyiksa Nagisa lagi ya?*plak**

 **Padahal niatnya kali ini berhenti nyiksa dulu. Ternyata… daku tak tahan*woi**

 **Ah sebelumnya terimakasih sekali untuk saran-saran kalian. Mengenai gender, mungkin akan dimunculkan di chapter depan. Hanya saja, saya hanya akan membuat itu sebagai selingan (?) saja. Maksudnya, gender apapun nantinya, sikap dan sifat Nagisa akan sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Ga akan ada yang berubah. Gak akan mempengaruhi jalan cerita kedepannya. Jadi ya, tetep terkesan ambigu gitu XD*eh. Jadi, semoga tetap bisa menikmati ya ^^**

 **Review:**

 **Yamashita Takumi: Selama Karma bersama Nagisa, gender tak bermasalah XD*plak. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Minna4869: ah, iya.. ini sudah di next ^^. Terimakasih sudah mampir!**

 **ShinShira: wkwkwk saya terlalu membuat Nagisa feminine kayanya. Kalau saya sukanya ambigu/woi! Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **BlueSky Shin: wkwkwk aku mengerti.. karena aku seringkali menyiksanya XD terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Shizuka Yomu: fufufufu~ hanya penulis yang tau*eh. Tenang aja.. pilihan emmak hiromi pasti komplit. Ganteng berduit dan sayang mertua*plak. Yah, semoga apapun gender nagi, Shizuka-san tetap terhibur dengan hasil kegilaan saya. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Phantomssan: wha.. mpreg.. MPREG? Ini rate T! ntar kedepannya baru T+/woi! Gendernya.. ah, saya galau tapi tetep saya tulis. Paling penjelasan gender cuman sekata dua kata abis itu ambigu lagi (?) terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Miyazaki Akemi: fufufu.. siap-siap lebih tersiksa lagi XD. Karunagi gak ya? Iyain aja deh *eh. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Enchan: terimakasih.. terimakasih sudah mampir. Nagisa kan emang manis. Ga ada kecutnya XD.**

 **Aisora: hmm.. iya.. saya setuju.. Nagisa memang baik hati dan tidak sombong ^^. Untuk masalah gender makasih sarannya. Amat sangat saya hargai. Apapun nantinya, semoga itu yang terbaik buat cerita ini. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Hani AK: aku yang dipilih*plak  
Karma.. mungkin.. atau Isogai? Atau Itona? Mungkin Koro sensei*nak. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Raniasalsabila: oh, terimakasih sarannya dear.. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Guest: iya.. terimakasih sudah menunggu^^**

 **Zee Cielova: kelas E memang beda ^^. Ah, terimakasih banyak buat sarannya. Seperti yang Amaya bilang, untuk gender bakalan ga terlalu pengaruh ke cerita. Jadi semuanya bakalan tetap sama. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Raina Awasari:wkwkwkwk cowok itu akan diungkapkan di chapter terdepan*dikeroyok. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Daan untuk semua yang sudah follow, fav, review, pm.. terimakasih banyak.. I love You!**

 **Jaa~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©Yuusei Matsui**

 **LIFE©Amaya Kuruta**

 **Mengandung ke-OOCan akut, drama sekali, perlu banyak bumbu dan yang pasti banyak ranjau Typonya !**

 **Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum menikmati (?)**

 **Itadakimasu!**

 **Chapter 5**

Nagisa menatap langit-langit didepan matanya. Tatapannya yang kosong disertai dengan ingatan yang buram cukup membuat rasa bingung dalam dirinya mengalir. Sesuatu yang janggal nampak terasa disekujur tubuhnya. _Sakit._

Ia mencoba merapatkan kakinya dan menekuknya. Membuat sikunya sebagai penompang tubuhnya dan naik sedikit. Hanya untuk menemukan sosok merah yang menelungkupkan kepala disamping kasur tempatnya berbaring. Nagisa memperhatikan sosok itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya otaknya memproses dengan lambat, _Itu adalah Karma. Sahabatnya._

"Karma-kun.." panggil Nagisa pelan. Entah memang Karma hanya pura-pura tidur sedari tadi atau dia termasuk orang yang tingkat waspada tinggi dan mudah bangun oleh suara sekecil apapun, kepala merah itu bergerak. Mata mengantuknya menatap kearah suara lemah yang tadi memanggilnya. Dan setelah melihat apa yang ada didepannya, ia segera menegakkan punggungnya. Matanya terbuka sempurna.

"Nagisa-kun? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Atau kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Nagisa memang mendengar rentetan kalimat itu dengan nada santai khas milik temannya. Tapi Nagisa bisa melihat kekhawatiran didalam manik emasnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Tidak.. aku baik-baik saja. Hanya tubuhku terasa sakit semua." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Nagisa. Normal. Setidaknya suhu tubuhnya normal.

"Kau merasa sakit dari dalam atau..?"

"Tidak. Seperti.." Nagisa menggantung ucapannya dan menyentuh pelan lengannya. Lalu Karma bisa melihat temannya itu meringis.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Nah, dimana yang kau rasa paling sakit?" Tanya Kama. Nagisa menatap temannya sejenak.

"Di bagian dada dan.." Nagisa terdiam. Mukanya memerah sembari matanya menatap didaerah bawah. Karma mengikuti arah pandangnya dan tertawa kecil.

" … aku mengerti. Sepertinya kau juga akan kesulitan untuk berjalan pulang. Nah, bagaimana kalau aku menggendongmu sampai rumah, hm?" Tawar Karma. Nagisa menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ibu bisa menginterogasiku jika tau aku pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu? Aku bertaruh kau tak bisa berjalan. Lihat, menopang tubuhmu saja kau sampai berkeringat dan gemetaran seperti itu." Karma mengulurkan tangannya untuk membenarkan posisi Nagisa. Nagisa meringis saat jari-jari Karma menyentuh lengannya. Karma terdiam sejenak lalu menghiraukannya. Jika ia memilih untuk tak membenarkan posisinya, Nagisa akan lebih menderita lagi.

"Atau.. bagaimana kalau kau menginap dirumahku sampai kau merasa sedikit baikan? Aku bisa menelpon ibumu dan mengarang cerita." Karma berujar sembari mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memencet-mencet nomer. Nagisa membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak, Karma! Kau bisa dalam masalah besar kalau kau.."

"Sudah terhubung~." Karma menjulurkan lidahnya. Nagisa menghela nafas. Karma menunggu respon jawaban dari seberang sana.

 _"Ya, dengan Shiota Hiromi disini."_ Karma tersenyum.

"Oh, apa kabar, Shiota-san? Aku teman sekelas Nagisa, Karma. Akabane Karma." Karma memperkenalkan diri. Tidak terdengar suara selama beberapa saat dari ponsel Karma.

 _"O-Oh? Akabane Karma? Ah.. senang bisa berbicara denganmu."_ Suara Shiota Hiromi terdengar ramah dan ringan. Membuat Karma menaikkan alisnya. Nagisa menelengkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi Karma. Kemudian Karma mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiota Hiromi. Ia menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ramah. Membut Nagisa semakin bingung sekaligus merinding. Itu jelas _senyum yang ada maunya._

"Ah, aku senang sekali.. tentu saja.. tentu saja, Shiota-san. Nah, untuk tujuanku menelponmu.. sebenarnya guru kami sedang memberi tugas. Katakan saja proyek. Dan aku ternyata berpasangan dengan Nagisa. Apa kau keberatan kalau Nagisa menginap untuk mengerjakan tugas? Yah.. ini tugas yang cukup rumit. Meskipun aku yakin kami akan bisa menyelesaikan dengan cepat, tapi aku juga ingin mengajari Nagisa dengan perlahan. Bagaimana?" Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

 _"Oh, tentu saja! Tentu saja boleh! Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau juga mau mengajarinya."_ Ucap Hiromi. Dan setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, Karma menutup handphonenya. Ia menoleh kearah Nagisa yang menatapnya penuh minat. Karma melambaikan ponselnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau akan menginap dirumahku." Jawabnya.

.

.

Shiota Hiromi menatap ponsel ditangannya dan tersenyum antusias. Oh, betapa tidak? Nagisanya akan menginap bersama pemuda bernama Akabane Karma. Pemuda **yang ia pilih.** Lalu sbuah kerutan nampak samar didahinya. Apa obat yang ia campurkan dikotak makan siang Nagisa tidak berpengaruh? Kenapa sepertinya tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

TIIT..TIIIT..TIIT..

Suara ponsel ditangannya mengagetkan Hiromi. Ia segera menatap layar ponselnya. Private Number?

"Ya, Shiota Hiromi disini."

"Oh, Shiota san? Bagaimana? Kau sudah memberikan hadiahku pada anakmu yang manis itu?" Tanya suara diseberang sana. Hiromi menghela nafas.

"Ya. Sudah kuberikan. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang terjadi." Jawab Hiromi.

"Oh, benarkah? Kurasa kau salah. Kau hanya perlu mengeceknya saja saat dia pulang nanti. Dimana kau campurkan obatnya?" Hiromi terdiam sejenak. Kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa Nagisanya tengah menginap dirumah seorang temannya.

"Aku mencampurkan obatnya dikotak makan siangnya." Jawab Hiromi.

"Hmm… kotak makan siangnya ya? Kalau sampai ada temannya yang ikut memakan makanannya bisa gawat sebenarnya. Tapi kurasa taka pa." Jawab Shinigami. Hiromi terkesiap. Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau ada teman Nagisa yang memakannya?

"Nah, kalau begitu sampai disini dulu. Aku senang bisa membantumu mewujudkan impianmu. Sampai jumpa!" Dan percakapan mereka terputus. Hiromi tertegun. Impiannya terwujud? Benarkah? Itu berarti sebentar lagi dia benar-benar bisa menjodohkan putrinya kan? Ya, dia harus segera mengaturnya. Perjodohan antara putrinya, Shiota Nagisa dengan pemuda pilihannya, Akabane Karma.

.

.

Nagisa melirik Karma untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak melihat peluh diwajah sahabatnya itu. Tapi bukan berarti Nagisa bisa santai seperi itu. Ia jelas bukan anak balita yang akan digendong dengan mudah dari bukit kelas 3-E sampai rumah mewah didepannya kan?

"A-ano.. Karma-kun, aku..-"

"Tidak Nagisa. Biarkan aku membawamu seperti ini. Kalau kau mau bilang kau baik-baik saja, coba saja kau berlari dari sini ke kamarku." Potong Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas. Baiklah.. biarkan ia menikmatinya untuk saat ini. Mereka memasuki rumah mewah itu tanpa kendali. Karma berhasil menggendong Nagisa sampai kekamarnya. Setelah merebahkan Nagisa diatas kasurnya, ia segera berjalan kearah lemari. Ia nampak mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan celana.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu sekarang." Tawar Karma. Nagisa mengangguk. Ia mencoba duduk. Namun lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sakit. Karma menghela nafas.

"Kau bisa mengatakan kata 'tolong' dengan baik kan?" Gumam Karma sambil membantu Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Ya, maafkan aku." Gumamnya.

"Sudah. Kau diam saja. Biar aku yang menggantikan bajumu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengangguk. Karma membuka seragam Nagisa secara perlahan mengingat Kulit Nagisa yang sangat sensitive. Nagisa sendiri sibuk menahan nafas dan meringis. Namun Karma bisa melihat bagaimana si biru itu berusaha keras menahan semuanya. Karma tau Nagisa sangat tak ingin jika Karma merasa tak enak hati atau khawatir dengan keadaannya. Karma sudah akan memasang kemejanya ketubuh kecil Nagisa saat ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dibagian dada Nagisa. Jelas aneh. Karena ia tau pasti, laki-laki tak akan memiliki hal aneh yang kini ada ditubuh Nagisa. Karma memberanikan diri menyentuh kaos berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuh Nagisa.

"ARGH!" Pekik Nagisa. Karma dengan reflek menjauhkan tangannya. Namun sekarang ia tau. Menelan ludah, Karma membuka celana Nagisa. Menampilkan boxer yang Nagisa pakai. Karma menatap Nagisa yang memerah dan menahan sakit. Tak urung wajahnya ikut memerah. Apa dia harus memeriksa dibagian bawah juga? Tapi bukankah itu bisa menyakiti perasaan Nagisa? Tapi jika tidak, dia tak akan bisa memastikannya! Karma bergelut dengan hatinya. Nagisa membuka matanya dan menatap Karma sayu.

"Karma-kun?" Panggilnya. Karma menghela nafas.

"Nagisa-kun.. sebelumnya aku minta maaf." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengernyit. Mina maaf? Untuk? Lalu tanpa peringatan, jemari Karma menyentuh daerah super sensitive di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Nagisa terkesiap keras dan gemetar menahan sakit serta sensasi lainnya.

"Ka-Karma-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Nagisa panic. Karma hanya diam. Menatap telapak tangannya dengan mata melebar tak percaya. Kemudian manik kuning pucatnya beralih pada Nagisa yang memerah. Lalu sau kalimat keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah,

"Kau.. perempuan?"

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat malam itu selain memakan taiyaki hangat sambil menikmati serial roman yang selalu tayang dihari rabu. Setidaknya itu bagi Koro sensei. Tentakelnya bergerak mengantar Taiyaki yang mengepul itu kemulutnya. Sementara disampingnya, sebuah meja kecil dengan piring bertumpuk Taiyaki diatasnya tak luput dari tentkel lainnya yang bergantian mengambilnya. Wajah kuningnya sesekali berubah pink kala adegan didepannya menunjukkan adegan romantic. Namun baru juga setengah jam ia menikmati malamnya, sebuah suara dari kantong jubahnya terdengar. Koro sensei meraih ponselnya.

"Oh, Ritsu-san! Apa kau sedang ingin menemani sensei melihat drama itu?" Tanya Koro senei. Ritsu tersenyum sopan.

"Tidak, terimakasih, Koro sensei. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau Karma-san mengirimkan pesan untukmu." Jawab Ritsu. Ceria seperti biasanya dengan memegang sebuah amplop besar dikedua tangannya.

"Oh? Coba bacakan untukku." Pinta Koro sensei.

"Baik!" Ritsu masuk kedalam kotak pesan dan membuka pesannya.

"Ehm.. bunyinya: _Koro sensei, bisa datang kerumahku sekarang?_ Hanya seperti itu." Lapor Ritsu. Koro sensei mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih." Respon Koro sensei. Ritsu segera menonaktifkan diri dari layar ponsel milik Koro sensei. Sibuk berkelana kenomer teman-temannya. Koro sensei menghela nafas dan menghabiskan Taiyakinya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia meraih remote dan mematikan televisinya.

"Hhh.. sepertinya minggu inipun harus menonton ulang. Kira-kira website apa yang menayangkan ulang drama tadi,hm?" Kemudian Koro sensei melesat kerumah Akabane Karma.

.

.

Nagisa masih terdiam ditempatnya. Sesekali tangannya mencoba meraba bagian-bagian tertentu. Menahan sakit, mencoba membuktikan –setidaknya mencari pembuktian- bahwa apa yang terjadi ini.. tidak nyata. Tapi setelah beberapa kali melakukan eksperimen dan meringis kesakitan, Karma yang melihatnya jadi menghela nafas.

"Hentikan, Nagisa-kun. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ucap Karma. Nagisa menoleh dan menatap Karma Horor.

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti? Karma-kun… ini.. ini tidak benar." Ucap Nagisa pelan. Berusaha tenang. Karma mengangguk setuju.

"Ya. Aku tau ini tidak benar. Tapi ini terjadi, Nagisa." Jawab Karma. Nagisa terdiam.

"Kurasa kau benar. Tapi.. kenapa?" Nagisa masih berusaha mencari sebab dari ini semua. Karma hanya bisa diam. Nalarnya mendadak lumpuh kali ini. Ia berusaha berfikir. Kira-kira apa yang menyebabkan perubahan iu? Karma masih tinggal dirumah Nagisa sampai tadi pagi dan dia yakin tak ada yang salah dengan pagi mereka. Ibu Nagisa berangkat lebih dulu setelah meninggalkan kotak bekal yang tertata apik dimeja makan. Kemudian mereka mengobrol sambil berjalan kesekolah. Lalu pelajaran dimulai. Lalu..

"Hmm.. jadi ada apa kalian memanggilku? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih sehat, Nagisa-kun?" Tanya Koro sensei.

"Um. Terimakasih, sensei." Nagisa tersenyum. Karma menyambut gurunya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Yo, sensei! Ah, ngomong-ngomong dia menjadi Nagisa chan sekarang." Jawab Karma. Koro sensei menatap kedua muridnya tak mengerti.

"Dia perempuan." Jawab Karma sambil menunjuk Nagisa. Nagisa hanya bisa tersenyum gugup. Koro sensei terdiam sejenak.

"EEEEEHH?" Serunya panic. Kama tertawa melihat ekspresi gurunya.

"Eh? Lalu? Bagaimana? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Koro sensei panic.

"Karena itu kami memanggilmu, sensei. Kami tak ada ide kenapa Nagisa bisa berubah seperti ini." Jawab Karma. Koro sensei langsung berhenti bergerak.

"Hmm.. begitu rupanya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, biarkan sensei memeriksanya." Koro sensei kini memakai jas lab putih lengkap dengan peralatannya.

"Karma-kun, kau bisa keluar sebentar?" Tanya Nagisa dengan wajah memerah. Karma menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak mauuu~ siapa tau Koro sensei berniat melakukan hal mesum padamu." Jawab Karma.

"NYUNYAAA! Sensei tidak akan melakukan hal itu, Karma-kun! Kau kira sensei ini apa? Sensei adalah sensei yang sebenarnya! Jangan samakan sensei dengan orang-orang itu!" Omel Koro sensei. Karma tersenyum puas sembari membalikkan badan sementara Nagisa sweatdrop.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Tapi aku juga tak akan melihatnya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Karma tanpa menoleh. Nagisa terdiam lalu ia tersenyum.

"Um. Terimakasih, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa. Koro sensei segera memeriksa keadaan Nagisa. Sementara Karma sibuk membaca komik dimejanya. Nagisa memperhatikan surai merah itu dan tersenyum hangat.

.

.

Asano Gakuhou menyesap tehnya. Didepannya, sang anak nampak melakukan hal yang sama. Meskipun tidak sepertinya yang benar-benar menikmati tehny, Asano Gakushuu justru sibuk menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Membuatnya harus meletakkan gelas tehnya dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya? Oh, sudah lama sejak aku mendengar suaramu."

 _"Sama denganku~."_ Suara diseberang sana membuat Asano Gakuhou tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Gakuhou.

 _"Ya. Anaknya benar-benar cantik._ _ **Untuk ukuran pria.**_ _"_ JAwaban itu membuat Gakuhou tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja. Karena itu dia dengan percaya diri memilih anakmu. Dan kukira mereka cukup akrab kan?" Tanya Gakuhou.

 _"Ya. Kurasa. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan ini semua."_

"Maksudmu?"

 _"Kau ingin anakku menikahi laki-laki? Kau bercanda. Kenapa tak kau nikahkan saja dia dengan anakmu?"_ Gakuhou melirik Gakushuu sejenak. Membuat anaknya semakin penasaran.

"Hmm.. aku tidak tau kau akan menyerah secepat ini. Lagipula jika hanya itu masalahnya, kurasa bukan hal yang besar. Sekarang banyak sekali hal yang bisa mengubahnya kan?"

 _"Oh, yang benar saja~. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Nagisa."_

"Hahahaha aku tidak tau kau bisa selembut itu kepada orang lain."

 _"Ya. Bagaimanapun, selama kami tidak ada disamping anak kami, Nagisa selalu membantu kami menjaganya."_

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Bukankah dia calon menantu ideal untukmu?"

 _"Hahahaha~ tentu saja.. aku hanya perlu melihat bagaimana respon anakku nanti jika dia tau."_ Gakuhou membayangkan pemuda yang merupakan anak dari orang di telpon itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tau dia. Dan dia akan dengan senang hati membantunya."

 _"Ng? membantu? Kau menyembunyikan apalagi dariku?"_

"Kau akan tau jika masalah ini selesai. Ok?" dan telpon itu terputus begitu saja. Gakushuu menatap ayahnya tajam.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau bertanya seperti ibumu saja." JAwab Gakuhou.

"Maafkan aku tapi apa maksdumu?" Suara wanita dari arah tempat mencuci piring terdengar. Gakuhou tertawa kecil.

"Pak kepala sekolah.." Panggil Gakushuu. Asano tak merespon.

"Ayah!" Kali ini Gakushuu berteriak tak sabar.

"Nah. Itu baru benar." Jawab Gakuhou. " Tadi itu teman lama ayah. Akabane Kazuto. Gakushuu terdiam.

"Akabane? Jangan-jangan.."

"Ya. Ayah dari peringkat satu di SMP Kunugigaoka, Akabane Karma." Ucap Gakuhou sembari menyeringai kearah putranya dan meninggalkan meja. Gakushhu mengepalkan tangannya.

"AYAAAH!" Teriakannya membuat sang ibu kembali ke meja makan untuk mengomeli keduanya. Sedangkan diruang kerjanya, Asano Gakuhou tertawa.

.

.

Nagisa menatap selimut didepannya . tak berniat berbicara barang satu kata. Ia masih tak habis pikir dengan semua yang terjadi. Kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi perempuan?

"Mungkin ada orang yang memukulmu sampai pingsan dan mengoperasi.. mu?" Terka Koro sensei. Karma menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin. Karena yang berpotensi melakukannya hanya aku jika itu kejadiannya." Ucap Karma tanpa beban. Nagisa menoleh dan menatap Karma sweatdrop. Seakan Karma benar-benar bisa melakukan itu. Kemudian ruangan itu hening lagi. Karma kembali mengurut kejadian untuk yang kesekian kali. Tidak ada yang aneh. Nagisa mulai aneh sejak setelah bel istirahat. Itu berarti setelah makan siang. Tunggu. Makan siang?

"Nagisa~ kau merasa pusing sejak kapan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengingat.

"Sejak setelah istirhat tadi." Jawabnya.

"Kau memakan sesuau yang aneh saat makan siang tadi?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Aku hanya memakan bekal yang dibuatkan ibuku saja." Jawab Nagisa. Karma melipat tangannya.

"Kau menghabiskannya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu.." Karma bernjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah tas Nagisa. Ia mengeluarkan bekal Nagisa dan menyodorkannya kearah Koro sensei.

"Nah, sensei.. coba makan ini." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mengernyit.

"Kau tidak sedang berfikiran bahwa ini ulah ibuku kan?"Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum .

"Oh, sayangnya aku berfikiran seperti itu." Jawab Karma. Koro sensei menerima bekalnya dan memakan sisa bekal Nagisa. Kemudian tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan detik selanjutnya, Koro sensei berubah warna mejadi kelabu dengan wajah macam pelaku criminal yang tertangkap basah melakukan pencurian celana dalam. Karma tersenyum puas dan menoleh kearah Nagisa.

"Nah, kasus terselesaikan. Ibumu pelakunya. Dia menaruh sesuau didalam bekalmu dan.. dia membuatmu kesakitan seperti itu. Dengan satu ujuan, mengubah gendermu." Entah kenapa hati Karma dipenuhi gemuruh amarah saat menyadari hal itu. Wajah kesakitan Nagisa kembali terputar dikepalanya.

"Um. Sayangnya sensei harus setuju dengan Karma-kun. Bekalmu memang mengandung racun. Dan.. tunggu! Apa ada yang memakan bekalmu selain kau, Nagisa-kun?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak.. tidak ada, sensei." Ucap Nagisa.

"Nah, kalau begitu, sebaikya sensei amankan kotak bekal ini dan akan sensei teliti jenis racunnya. Lalu setelah itu akan sensei usahakan untuk membuat penawarnya." Koro sensei lalu mengusap kepala Nagisa. "Kau.. akan baik-baik saja. Sensei berjanji." Ucap Koro sensei. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Seolah tak ada beban apapun.

"Um. Terimakasih, Koro sensei." Jawabnya. Kemudian Koro sensei mohon diri dari hadapan kedua muridnya. Nagisa menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Karma.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Karma-kun. Kau pasti lelah." Ujar Nagisa sambil tersenyum. Karma menatap manik biru Nagisa dan tersenyum.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, _Hime-sama._ " Balas Karma. Nagisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Karma. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Um. Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam, Karma." Ucap Nagisa sambil memasang selimut ke sekujur tubuhnya. Karma menatap tubuh berbalut selimut itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sendu.

"Um. Selamat malam."

.

.

Akabane Karma mengernyit mendengar suara yang mengoceh diseberang sana.

"Kau bilang apa?"

 _"Ugh.. dengarkan baik-baik anak pintar.. kami setuju kalau kau memilih Nagisa-chan."_ Jawab wanita diujung sana.

"Wow.. tunggu sebentar. Jadi kalian ingin berkata bahwa kaian baru saja menjodohkanku dengan Nagisa?"

 _"Yup!_

"Dengan **_Nagisa-KUN_**?" Tanya Karma lagi.

 _"YA. Kau butuh berapa kali pengulangan,hm?"_ Karma menghela nafas lelah.

"Kaa-san.. dengarkan aku. Pertama, aku masih SMP. Kedua, Nagisa laki-laki."

 _"Ketiga?"_ Karma menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatap ponselnya tidak percaya.

"Kau ingin bilang tak masalah jika aku menikah dengan laki-laki?" Tanya Karma.

 _"Hmm… kau bilang dia berubah menjadi wanita kan? Dan kukira kau sangat menyukai Nagisa-chan."_ Karma bersumpah ia mendengar suara tersedak milik ayahnya diujung sana.

"Kaa-san.. itu hanya karena obat! Dan jangan mengambil kesimpulan yang aneh. Aku bahkan..-"

 _"Kau bahkan selalu menceritakan Nagisa. Kapanpun kami bertanya atau memintamu menceritakan harimu, kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu dengan Nagisa."_

"Karena dia sahabatku." Tegas Karma.

 _"Atau orang yang kau cintai? Karma, kau tau apa satu hal yang sama darimu dan Nagisa? Kalian sama-sama tidak peka!"_ Karma bisa membayangkan wajah cemberut ibunya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Kaa-san, kita bicarakan ini nanti saja. Ok?"

 _"Hmm… baiklah. Dipembicaraan selanjutnya aku mau dengar kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Nagisa dan berniat menikahinya."_ Karma menahan kesalnya.

"Kalau begitu bermimpilah untuk itu. Aku tak akan pernah menelponmu lagi." Ujar Karma.

 _"Oh, baik. Kazuto, berapa taruhanmu?"_ Karma bisa mendengar Akabane Kazuto bertaruh makan malam di restoran terkenal di prancis bahwa Karma akan menelpon Kanade – yang berarti Karma mencintai Nagisa dan akan menikahinya- lagi.

 _"Nah kau sudah dengarkan, sayang? Kami mendukungmu dari sini. Dan dengarkan aku baik-baik."_ Tiba-tiba nada suara ibunya berubah serius.

 _"Apapun perasaanmu padanya nanti, ataupun jika hanya Nagisa yang merasa perasaannya berubah, berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkannya. Dia butuh bantuanmu, Karma."_ Ujar ibunya. Karma tertegun. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Um. Aku berjanji." Jawabnya sebelum panggilan terputus.

.

.

Tubuh Nagisa berkeringat. Wajahnya berlipat menunjukkan kegelisahan berlebih. Matanya tetap terpejam meski ia sudah terlihat parah. Tidak ada satu hal yang bisa dipungkiri. _Nagisa tengah mimpi buruk._ Setidaknya itu yang sampai di pikiran Karma. Karma mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk lengan Nagisa pelan.

"Nagisa… Nagisa.." Panggil Karma pelan. Perlahan tubuh mungil bersurai biru itu terbangun. Dengan mata masih setengah terbuka dan nafas terengah, Nagisa mencoba untuk duduk. Karma segera menuangkan air kedalam gelas dan menyodorkannya.

"Minumlah. Kelihatannya kau lelah." Ujar Karma. Nagisa berbisik terimakasih dan menegak minumnya. Karma menatap Nagisa kalut. Dia tidak tau kenapa hatinya sekan ikut merasakan keletihan sahabatnya itu. Kemudian Nagisa tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku karena membangunkanmu. Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja." Ujarnya. Karma menghela nafas. Menerima gelas kosong dari Nagisa dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Aku belum tidur. Aku hanya berniat menengokmu sebentar dan ternyata kau.. sepertinya bermimpi buruk."

"Oh? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Nagisa. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sudah tak sakit. Sepertinya tubuhnya sudah mulai terbiasa. Karma diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa. Kemudian manik pucatnya menatap tajam kearah Nagisa.

"Apa memang seringan itu?" Tanyanya.

"Huh?"

"Perasaanmu. Apa memang seringan itu? Apa kau tak merasa terbebani? Apa kau masih bisa menampungnya sendiri?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Karma entah kenapa tau bahwa si mungil didepannya memang tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Nagisa bukan Karma. Karma meskipun jarang menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan, punya cara tersendiri untuk meluapkan emosinya. Dengan mencari 'ikan-ikan' dungu dan memukuli mereka misalnya. Tapi Nagisa? Karma yakin Nagisa bukan tipikal seperti itu. Lantas kenapa Nagisa masih berusaha menyimpan beban seberat itu sendirian tanpa ladang untuk peluapannya? Karma melihat surai biru itu semakin dalam menunduk. Kemudian tanpa sadar tubuh Karma bergerak. Membenamkan kepala biru kedalam dekapannya. Menyenderkan kepala itu didadanya.

"Lebih baik kau tumpahkan saja masalahmu daripada kau membuatnya membeku. Saat itu menjadi beku, kau akan kesulitan mencairkannya dan rasa sakit itu.. akan bertahan lebih lama. Itu.. menyakitkan bukan?" Bisik Karma. Nagisa tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Nagisa memang memiliki tabiat buruk. Ia tak pernah bisa menceritakan keadaannya. Keluh kesahnya. Bahkan jika ia sudah sangat ingin, itu hanya akan terhenti di tenggorokannya. Seperti halnya menangis. Ia jarang menangis karena ia sadar ia lelaki. Dan kalaupun ia sangat ingin menangis, maka tangisan itu hanya berupa tetesan-tetesan tanpa isak. Tapi Nagisa tau ia lemah dalam satu hal. Pelukan. Dan kali ini Karma memberikan pelukannya. Nagisa yang merasa hangat tubuh Kara menjalar di tubuhnya langsung mencairkan segala timbunan beban di kepala dan hatinya. Ia tersenyum, namun air mata itu mengalir deras. Lebih deras dari biasanya. Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Karma." Ujarnya pelan. Karma terdiam dan balas tersenyum.

"Lupakan harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki. Setidaknya kau perempuan sekarang. Menangis juga tak masalah." Karma mempererat pelukannya. Seakan mencoba menghancurkan gunung masalah Nagisa yang membeku. Nagisa merasakan dorongan kuat untuk terisak. Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Nagisa menangis tersedu. Terisak diantara tepukan hangat surai merah.

 **TBC-**

 **Hehehehe… huahahaha… hahahaha… CEWEK! NAGISA JADI CEWEK!*maafkan aku… ampuni aku… hamba khilaf.. TAPI TENANG SAYA GA BAKALAN BIKIN NAGISA JADI GIRLY!**

 **Ah… akhirnya bisa update! Setelah bertapa lama, saya bisa pegang leptop lagi.. terharu!**

 **ParkYuu: huehehehe saya memang sadis.. tapi sweet kan (?) terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **AsakiYuuna: wkwkwk gak juga kok. Gejalanya bmacem-macem. Tergantung musimnya aja (?) terimakasih sudah mampir :3**

 **Cielfuntom69:Hiromi sedang kalap XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir** **J**

 **Frwt: ah iyaa.. maaf ya bikin bingung ^^. Tapi terimakasih! Saya jadi mendapatkan pelajaran baru :D. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **BlueSky Shin: wkwkwkw iya dong!*eh. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Hani A.K: Nagisa Cuma keracunan kok ( Cuma!) Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Aisora:Terimakasih sekali sarannya! Saya senang dapet saran ^^. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Raina Awasari:iya nak.. kalian belahan jiwa XD. Maaf ya telat :p terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **All Guest: aduh.. maaf ya kalau lama nunggunya.. saya abis bertapa ditempat tak bersinyal. Jadinya lama** **J** **terimakasih sudah menunggu dan sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Dan untuk yang sudah Fav, Follow dan review serta PM.. terimakasih banyak ^^/ I LOVE YOU**

 **Jaa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©Yuusei Matsui**

 **LIFE©Amaya Kuruta**

 **Mengandung ke-OOCan akut, drama sekali, perlu banyak bumbu dan yang pasti banyak ranjau Typonya !**

 **Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum menikmati (?)**

 **Itadakimasu!**

 **Chapter 6**

Nagisa menyeka peluh didahinya. Hari ini sejak pagi ia sudah berlatih dengan lovro sensei. Setelah kemarin ia sangat sibuk menahan diri dari mualnya karena pelajaran khusus dari Bitch sensei, Nagisa harus menerima pelajaran extra hari ini. Tersisa empat hari lagi dari yang dijanjikan. Ia bahkan tak dibolehkan ikut pelajaran di kelas. Jadilah ia memfokuskan dirinya dengan pelajaran-pelajaran fisik ini sementara malamnya, Karma yang akan mengajarinya. Bagaimanapun jika Ia masih hidup, dia harus melanjutkan sekolahnya bukan?

"Sekali lagi, Nagisa." Lovro sensei memajukan tangannya. Menantang Nagisa untuk melakukan berbagai macam gerakan yang ia ajarkan tadi. Nagisa menghela nafas dan segera melakukan apa yang sudah ia pelajari sedari pagi.

.

.

Sementara itu disekolah, Karma duduk malas sambil memperhatikan Bitch sensei yang mengoceh didepan sana. Pelajaran masih dilanjutkan sedikit karena mereka akan mengambil ujian tes masuk. Karma tak terlalu peduli. Dia hanya sedang sibuk memikirkan pesan yang didapatnya pagi tadi.

 ** _"Akabane Karma, Jadwalmu bertemu dengan Nagisa Shiota akan diadakan malam ini. Ibunya bilang dia akan mendandani Nagisa secantik mungkin. Setidaknya ajak dia ketempat yang cocok dengan penampilannya. Sampaikan salamku untuk calon menantuku, ne?"_**

Karma menghela nafas. Dia sudah bertemu Nagisa sejak tadi malam. Jadi kenapa dia harus punya jadwal khusus. Kemudian ia mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Nagisa, sahabatnya untuk pertama kalinya terlihat menangis sesenggukan macam itu. Alis Karma bertaut tak suka. Nagisa tak seharusnya menangis separah itu kan?

"Karma!" Karma mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh. Terasaka melihat kearahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Karma malas.

"Apa yang Koro sensei katakana padamu dan anak ini? Dia menolak memberitahuku!" Terasaka menunjuk Itona. Itona hanya mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Lagipula tak ada untungnya juga kuberitahu padamu. Dan tenang saja, kau tak akan terpilih." JAwab Itona datar.

"KARENA ITU AKU TANYA APA YANG TERJADI?" Teriak Terasaka Frustasi. Karma tersenyum sinis.

"Hee~ kau benar-benar ingin tau, Terasaka~? Kau akan sakit hati karena tak menjadi anak-anak terpilih loh~." Jawab Karma. Terasaka mendengus kesal. Kemudian sambil mengomel ia meninggalkan kelas. Karma hanya menatap kepergiannya sejenak lalu kembali menopang dagunya.

"Jadi.. kemana aku harus membawanya?" Gumam Karma.

"Huh? Kau yang akan menjadi pasangannya, Karma?" Karma kembali menoleh. Kali ini Isogai Yuuma. Lelaki Ikemen itu menyodorkan sebuah buku. Karma menatap buku itu heran.

"Milik Nagisa. Kemarin aku meminjamnya. Karena dia tidak ada dan.. yah, kufikir aku bisa menitipkan buku ini padamu." Jawab Isogai. Karma menatap Buku itu sejenak lalu mengambilnya.

"Terimakasih, Karma. Dan.. bagaimana? Kau yang terpilih?" Isogai mengecilkan suaranya pada pertanyaannya. Karma tersenyum santai.

"Entahlah~ ." Jawab Karma. Isogai hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berbalik.

"Semuanya, siap-siap. Setelah ini kita berangkat!" Ajak Isogai. Para murid segera meninggalkan kelas untuk mempersiapkan diri. Karma melihat sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari bahwa pelajaran Bitch sensei sudah berakhir sejak tadi!

.

.

Pelajaran tambahan berjalan lancar. Para murid dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan pulau asing ini. Setidaknya itu yang Nagisa pikirkan sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya. Ia bisa melihat perkembangan yang cukup pesat. Yah, tidak mengherankan jika melihat medannya. Pulau ini lebih parah dibandingkan gedung sekolah. Tapi terimakasih kepada Karasuma sensei, mereka bisa melalui masa sulit dengan baik.

"Ne, Nagisa!" Nagisa melihat Karma berjalan kearahnya. Dibelakang Karma, Isogai, Maehara dan Sugino berjalan membuntuti.

"Hei.. bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Isogai bertanya khawatir. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Nagisa. Maehara terkekeh.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih hidup setelah kejadian kemarin." Jawabnya.

"Maehara!" Tegur Isogai. Nagisa tertawa kecil. Ya, Nagisa juga tidak percaya.

"Setidaknya, selama Karma ada bersamamu, tidak akan ada masalah kan?" Sugino berusaha menghibur. Nagisa hanya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian kelimanya duduk disana dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan.. perjodohanmu? Apa ibumu sudah memilih?" Tanya Sugino. Isogai dan Maehara segera menempatkan tatapannya pada Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Entahlah." Jawab Nagisa. Perjodohan ya? Dia sempat melupakan hal itu. Dia bahkan terlalu focus dengan latihannya dan semua pembiasaan barunya.

"Hee.. tapi waktu kita tidak lama lagi kan?" Gumam Maehara.

"Sebenarnya hal iu sekarang tidak terlalu membantu. Maksudku, pada akhirnya semua orang disekitar Nagisa jadi harus waspada. Karena kita belum menemukan titik permainan ini." Ujar Karma.

"Yah, kau benar. Bagaimanapun ini masih membingungkan." Gumam Sugino.

"Tapi.. yang jelas kalian masih aman jika aku masih hidup. Setidaknya, selama kalian bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan dan pura-pura tak tau apa yang terjadi. Kesepakatanku dengan shinigami." Imbuh Nagisa.

"Hhhh.. hal seperti ini benar-benar mengganggu! Maksudku bukan kau, Nagisa. Tapi bayangkan. Teman kita dalam bahaya dan kita harus pura-pura tak tau apa-apa!" Gerutu Maehara. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Yah.. yang penting kita semua memiliki tekad yang sama. Kita tak akan lulus dari kelas E jika personil kita tidak lengkap, kan?" Isogai berusaha menyemangati.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Sugino.

"Hei, kumpul sebentar!" Teriak Kataoka dari sisi lain lapangan. Mereka segera berjalan menuju tempat berkumpul. Nagisa menghentikan langkahnya saat pergelangan tangannya ditahan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Karma.

"Ada apa, Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Nanti malam, kau pulang kerumahmu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti malam~." Jawab Karma sambil berjalan mendahului Nagisa. Nagisa hanya bisa menatap Karma heran. Apa maksudnya itu?

.

.

Latihan hari itu benar-benar melelahkan! Nagisa berjalan lunglai menaiki anak tangga menuju apartemennya. Lift yang biasa digunakan sedang mengalami perbaikan. Bagus sekali! Nagisa menghela nafas lega saat ia melihat pintu partementnya. Setidaknya, ia bisa langsung mandi, makan malam dan tidur. Bahkan jika perlu, Nagisa akan melewatkan makan malam. Nagisa benar-benar tidak bernafsu.

"Aku pulang." Seru Nagisa. Kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara derap langkah dari dalam rumahnya.

"Ah, selamat datang, Nagisa-chan!" Ibunya menyambut Nagisa. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Ia disambut? Biasanya ibunya hanya akan menyambutnya tanpa menghampirinya macam ini. Menyahut dari manapun dia berada.

"Nah, setelah ini kau mandi dan bersiap!" Ujar ibunya gembira.

"Bersiap?"

"Sudah, cepat mandi! Kaa-san akan menunggumu dikamarmu." Hiromi mendorong punggung Nagisa.

Nagisa hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sirna sudah impiannya untuk segera tidur malam itu.

.

.

Hiromi Shiota menatap dengan binary kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas dimatanya. Didepannya, sosok putri semata wayangnya yang tentu amat sangat cantik menurutnya, berdiri anggun dengan dress sederhana berwarna merah jambu. Sangat pas melekat ditubuhnya. Nagisa menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin. Kenapa ia terlihat bagus dengan dress tersebut. Terkutuklah wajahnya yang memang feminine itu!

"Ah, untung saja kaa-san masih menyimpan dress sedrhana macam ini. Dan untung juga Kaa-san sudah bertanya lebih dulu kemana kalian akan pergi. Kau sempurna, Nagisa-chan!" Seru ibunya. Nagisa terdiam. Ia sebenarnya lebih penasaran apa ibunya benar-benar sebahagia ini diatas penderitaannya? Nagisa ingin bertanya.

"Kaa-san.. apa.. Kaa-san meletakkan sesuatu pada kotak bekal makan siangku kemarin?" Tanya Nagisa pelan. Nagisa menutup mulutnya. Tidak.. ia berharap Hiromi tidak mendengarnya.

"Eh? Ah! Kau benar! Kaa-san belum memeriksanya! Apa berhasil? Obat iu berhasil? Iya kan? Nagisa… Ibu sangat senang jika kau memberitahu ibu bahwa usaha ibu tidak si-"

"TING TONG." Suara bel rumah memutus ucapan Hiromi. Hiromi segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Nagisa.

"Itu pasti dia! Dia datang, Nagisa! Bersikaplah yang baik didepannya. Kau mengerti?" Tegas ibunya. Nagisa mengangguk. Ibunya bahagia. Jelas sudah ibunya pelakunya. Tadinya Nagisa berharap bahwa ibunya tak tau tentang hal ini. Jadi Nagisa masih bisa menarik kesimpulan lain. Missal yang menaburkan racun itu adalah hasil penelitian shiro yang memiliki kekuatan seperti senseinya. Jadi ibunya juga korban penipuan. Itu yang ingin Nagisa dengar. Tapi.. nyatanya..

"Ah, Aku senang kau mau repot-repot menjemput putriku." Hiromi berkata manis. Nagisa sibuk memikirkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Oh, tak masalah, Shiota san~. Sekarang, apa aku boleh membawa tuan putriku bersamaku?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menepis semua pikirannya tadi. Matanya melebar.

"Karma?"

.

.

Taman dimalam hari? Nagisa tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan berada disana dengan Akabane Karma, temannya. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Karma adalah orang yang ibunya pilih.

"Jadi, kapan kau tau hal ini?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Tentang kau, menjadi teman kencanku." Jelas Nagisa. Karma berhumming ria dan tersenyum.

"Sejak kau menginap dirumahku. Saat aku meminta izin pada ibumu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mendengus.

"Jadi kau merahasiakannya dariku?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tertawa kecil.

"Aku rasa jahat sekali merusak kejutannya. Lagipula, apa kau keberatan? Mungkin aku bisa menghubungi ibumu sekarang dan mengatakan bahwa kau menolakku dan minta dijodohkan dengan Asano Gakushuu atau Maehara Hiroto?" Jawab Karma. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Tidak.. tidak usah.. tidak perlu." Jawab Nagisa. Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Jadi?

"Hhh.. aku tidak tau bagaimana tata cara berkencan. Jadi, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma tak percaya.

"Kau serius belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya? Orang sepertimu?" Tanya Nagisa heran.

"Orang sepertiku? Apa masalahnya dengan orang sepertiku? Aku lebih suka berkencan dengan rumus matematika tingkat lanjut dan membayangkan wajah merana kelas A." Jawab Karma dengan imbuhan seringai iblis diakhir kalimatnya. Nagisa tertawa sweatdrop. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. Hendak kembali merenungi apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku, ada apa dengan orang sepertiku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah.. maksudku.. Kau pintar, berada, dan tampan. Pasti tak sedikit yang menginginkan kekasih sepertimu, Karma." Ucap Nagisa. Karma tertawa kecil.

"Kau lupa kalau banyak yang tak suka dengan salah satu sifatku, Nagisa-chan~." Jawab Karma sambil mengeluarkan dua buah pasta wasabi dan mustard. Nagisa tertawa datar.

"Ugh.. aku lupa." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tertawa dan memasukkannya lagi. kemudian matanya tertuju pada bulan sabit diatas.

"Tapi… aku senang.." Gumam Karma.

"Hm?" Karma menepuk kepala Nagisa.

"Aku senang, kau mau bertahan dengan sifatku yang seperti ini." Ucap Karma dengan senyuman tulus.

"DEG." Nagisa merasa jantungnya berulah. Bukan.. bukan seperti kemarin. Namun karena ada aliran darah yang deras mengisi putihnya pipi Nagisa. Senyuman Karma, dan tepukan ringan dikepalanya.. entah kenapa itu membuat Nagisa.. bahagia. Karma melepas tepukannya dan berjalan didepan Nagisa. Bibirnya tersenyum dengan semburat super tipis di wajahnya.

 _"Yah.. maksudku.. Kau pintar, berada, dan tampan. Pasti tak sedikit yang menginginkan kekasih sepertimu, Karma."_

Ucapan Nagisa kembali terngiang. Karma bukannya tak pernah mendapatkan tanggapan macam itu. Tapi entah kenapa, dia senang mendengarnya dari bibir Nagisa.

.

.

Karena mereka berdua sama-sama belum pernah berkencan dan kebingungan, maka disinilah mereka berakhir. Di bukit kelas 3-E. bersebrangan jauh dari kelas 3- E sendiri. Karma menyebutnya tempat membolos yang menyenangkan. Nagisa menyebutnya tebing tempat Karma hampir mati. Karma mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Nagisa tentang itu. Nagisa sendiri tidak keberatan diajak ketempat itu malam-malam. Pemandangannya luar biasa indah dari atas sana.

"Jadi, kau sengaja berdandan cantik untuk pertemuan ini?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggumam tak jelas. Tapi Karma tau itu hanya protes-protes ringan karena lelucon barusan.

"Sebenarnya orang tua kita sudah bertemu loh." Ujar Karma lagi. berusaha menarik minat dari teman birunya. Dan kali ini berhasil.

"Kau bercanda." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mengangkat bahunya pelan. Kemudian meraih ponselnya dan memencet beberapa digit nomer. Nagisa memperhatikan Karma yang tengah tersenyum santai dengan ponsel ditelinganya.

"Halo? Hei I-."

 _"KYAAAA kau menelpon ibuuu!"_ Karma dengan segera menjauhkan ponselnya. Nagisa tertawa kecil melihat hal itu. Ia tau orang tua Karma. Nagisa pernah bertemu beberapa kali ( yang mana itu hanya kebetulan karena mereka yang suka pulang pergi seenaknya.)

" Ya. Aku menelponmu. Jadi kenapa kalau aku menelponmu?" Tanya Karma malas. Diseberang sana, Ibunya tertawa nista.

 _"Oh ayolah pangeran tampan.. kau lupa apa kesepakatan kita kemarin?"_ Tanya ibunya. Karma mengernyit. Kesepakatan? Kesepakatan yang mana?

"Aku tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi… Nagisa ingin mendengar bahwa kau sudah bertemu dengan ibunya. Dia tak mempercayaiku." Jawab Karma. Kemudian ia memberikan ponselnya pada Nagisa. Nagisa menerima ponsel itu ragu.

"Halo, Akabane-san.." Sapa Nagisa.

 _"Nagisaa-chaaan! Ah, sudah lama sekali ya sejak kita bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ Tanya Ibu Karma. Nagisa tertawa kecil. Kemudian keduanya mengobrol. Karma hanya mendengarkan dengan pose malasnya. Sesekali menoleh saat Nagisa tertawa atau nampak serius. Apa saja yang mereka bicarakan?

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Nagisa menyerahkan ponselnya. Kemudian Karma menempelkannya kembali di telinganya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

 _"Oh, dia percaya sekarang. Dan.. Karma, jangan lupa kau siapkan tabunganmu."_ Jawab ibunya. Tabungan? Untuk apa?

"Untuk apa? Kurasa kalian tidak semudah itu bangkrut di negeri orang." JAwab Karma.

 _"Ck… bukan itu! Kita akan makan malam di restoran mewah di prancis. Tentu saja kau ajak Nagisa-chan!"_ Jawab ibunya riang. Karma semakin tak mengerti.

"Ok, jadi kenapa aku yang harus membayar bahkan ketika kalian yang mengajakku?" Tanya Karma lagi. terdengar suara tawa diujung sana. Kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara ayahnya.

 _"Kau lupa dengan taruhan kita saat terakhir kali kau menelpon kami?"_ Tanya Akabane Kazuto. Karma mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian pikirannya melambung ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

"SHIT!" Teriak Karma. Nagisa sampai menoleh kaget dibuatnya. Terdengar suara tawa membahana di ujung sana.

 _"Baguslah kalau kau ingat! Nah, siapkan dirimu. Kau tau bagaimana Kanade jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan Prancis kan?"_ Kemudian Karma hanya bisa mendengar tawa sampai kahirnya berubah menjadi nada telpon terputus. Karma tertawa malas sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku bajunya.

"Bagaimana? Kau bicara apa saja dengan orang tuaku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Tidak terlalu penting. Hanya menanyakan kepastian ceritamu, dan mendengarkan… sedikit nasihat dari ibumu, mungkin?" Ucap Nagisa. Karma menghela nafas. Ibunya memang selalu seperti itu.

"Kuharap ibuku tak mengatakan hal aneh padamu." Ucap Karma. Nagisa dengan cepat mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang ibu Karma-kun begitu.. memperhatikanku. Hehehe.." Jawab Nagisa. Karma terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau bicara seakan kau tak memiliki ibu, Nagisa." Gumam Karma. Cukup keras sehingga Nagisa tersenyum.

"Yaa… aku memiliki ibu. Tapi aku tak memiliki nasihat seperti nasihat yang ibu Karma berikan." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tertegun.

"Maafkan aku." Gumamnya.

"Tak apa, bukan hal besar."

"Kau.. tidak marah padanya?"

"Siapa?"

"Ibumu."

"Untuk?" Karma terdiam. Untuk? Dia masih bertanya macam itu? Tentu untuk semua sikap menjijikkannya pada Nagisa!

"Yah.. kau tau Nagisa. Semua hal yang dia lakukan padamu."

"Karma.. banyak hal yang dia lakukan untukku. Kau mau menyuruhku marah pada semua hal yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Nagisa sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau pasti tau hal yang kumaksud kan? Seperti semua bentakan dan kekerasan itu.."

"Semua orang tua akan menghukum anaknya jika tak memenuhi harapannya kan?" Tanya Nagisa. Bibirnya tersenyum. Namun getir. Karma menggeleng.

"Tidak semua, Nagisa. Tidak semua." Jawabnya. Nagisa terdiam dan menoleh lalu ia tertawa kecil. Nagisa mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk surai merah disampingnya. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"Yah, setidaknya Ibumu sangat baik. Aku senang saat dia berkata bahwa aku harus memanggilnya juga… Terimakasih Karma-kun. Karena masih mau bersamaku sampai saat ini."

"DEG."

Dan Karma hanya bisa terdiam. Menatap manik biru yang sedikit menggelap namun berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan yang hanya 30 % tersebut. Saat Nagisa menarik tangannya dan kembali berceloteh sambil menatap hamparan lampu dibawah sana, telinga Karma jadi berdengung. Tuli akan apa yang dikatakan Nagisa. Dan saat itu juga, Karma menggerakkan tangannya menuju dadanya.

 _"Kenapa… rasa hangat yang barusan ada hilang? Dan kenapa… jantungku jadi tidak senormal biasanya?"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _-TBC_**

 **Hai haiiii hihihi saya update loh!*ditendang. Saya bersyukur masih ada yang baca. Stay tune sampae akhir ya ^^/**

 **Nanako Haruka: wkwkwk hebat emang obatnya XD. Ok, terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **AsakiYuuna: wkwkwk ini obat kok.. obat XD*maksa* sebelumnya salah minum, yang kedua serum, yang ketiga serum, yang keempat entahlah. Eh banyk banget ya XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **BlueSkyShin: wkwkwk khilaf… saya dan computer saya sama khilafnya XD. Kubuat gampang sajalah/heh. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Frwt: yah… mereka glau cuman mereka gam au nunjukin kegalauan XD Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Hani A.K: iya.. Cuma keracunan dan syukurnya gak mati XD. Aku tak tega mau kasih tunangan orang lain buat Nagisa :'(. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Aisora: hehehe mirip ya?*iya! Ouh.. terimakasih banyak sarannya ^^/ Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Shizuka Yomu: Hahaha… saya gitu banget yah bikin Nagisa jadi cewek :'D entahlah. Mungkin ut*aran XD. Ok, Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Raina Awasari: Hahahaha Karma hanya penasaran bu. Biasa anak kecil tingkat penasarannya masih tinggi XD*dilempar. Yah, kayanya Nagisa ikhlas asalkan itu Karma. Daripada digrepe ama om shinigami mending ama Karma XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Dan Untuk kalian yang sudah mampir, baca, review, fav, follow, PM, TERIMAKASIH, KUMENCINTAIMU!**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
